Pride Of The Phoenix's
by BookishTen8
Summary: I was shunned from my own guild but was saved by a stranger. Now that I'm back there will be changes. They thought Fairy Tail was destructive did they? Well I'm gonna show them that the guild is petty compared to me! My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki and I'm a Phoenix Slayer. Naruto/Erza/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

In the land of Fiore there is a city filled with magic. Magnolia. It has the population of sixty thousand inhabitants living there. It is a merchant city that has been prosperous in magic since the ancient era. Such reputation was supported by the fact that it houses the most strongest guild in all of Fiore. Its name is Fairy Tail.

"Who stole my chocolate fruitcake!" was the shout that could be heard from people walking past the Fairy Tail guild hall. Next thing that was heard was an explosion echoing around the city making everyone run away in fear.

Inside the guild hall was what a lot of people would call a war zone. Chairs, tables and people were flying in every direction whilst everyone who was smart enough had hid from the angry red-haired woman. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, the eight seat for the Wizard Saints.

"Now now dear, I'm sure we can get you another one" said her secret husband trying to calm her down. His name is Minato Namikaze, the sixth seat of the Wizard Saints.

Kushina brought her eyes to Minato who gulped from the pure rage look in his wife's eyes.

"What do you mean get another one! That's not the point!" she yelled making everyone near her fidget.

"So what is the point?" asked Minato with a sweatdrop. Kushina chuckled darkly while her hair started to wave around in nine different parts that confused everyone on how she did that.

"That you don't steal from Kushina Uzumaki and live to tell the tale!" she declared and then more destruction was made. Minato sighed and gave up the idea of calming his wife so he walked back to the bar towards his crying master.

"Sorry about this master but you know how she is" apologized Minato scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Makarov just sighed at his 'childrens' nonsense.

"Well its what I kind of expected since its both your last day here. Are you sure you wanna leave? I know that you two aren't too old to retire so why are you both leaving if I may ask?" he asked. Minato sighed. He wanted to tell Makarov he really did but he was afraid. Nobody knew the truth but the reason for Kushina's destruction was because of her excitement from her pregnancy. That's right, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki are gonna have a child. Nobody noticed Kushina's pregnancy because she was only a month pregnant but wanted to leave before somebody noticed. The reason Minato and Kushina were leaving the guild was because they both had enemies everywhere and if they found out that they were having a child then they would try and kill it for revenge against them. That's why he didn't want to tell anybody including his master so he could be on the safe side.

"I'm sorry master but its personal." Makarov sighed and nodded his head. He wasn't one to pry in someone else's life especially if it was Minato. Minato and Kushina had always had a special place in his heart and to see them leave hurts the old man but he has to let them go. A few hours later everyone was outside watching their strongest pair leaving/the guild for good.

"Its been fun Minato" said Gildarts shaking his best friends hand.

"It has. While im gone please try and control yourself with your magic. I'm sure master is sick and tired of having to pay for new walls because of you" smirked Minato seeing Gildarts blush in embarressment.

"Yea yea I'll try." After they said goodbye everyone else walked to them and said their goodbyes. When everyone finished, Makarov walked up to the pair while they looked down towards him.

Before you two leave you must know the three laws of Fairy Tail. One, you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail as long as you live. Two, you must never use your former contacts met through your being in the guild for your own personal gain. Three, Though our paths have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life as something insignificant, and you must not forget about your friends who love you." When he finished everyone had tears in there eyes including Minato and Kushina who were both barely able to hold back their own.

"Thank you for everything" said Minato bowing with Kushina following after. Standing up straight the couple held each others hands and left to go to their home.

( Nine Months Later )

"Push Kushina push!" said Minato encouraging his wife who was now in labour. They both had gotten a private doctor that swore to secrecy about their child.

"How about you fucking push and we'll see how you liked it!" shouted Kushina crushing Minato's hand, Minato winded but kept calm.

"One more push Kushina" said the doctor getting a scream from Kushina. Both Kushina and Minato's hearts missed a best when they finally heard a cry.

"Congratulations its a boy" said the doctor holding onto a now cleaned and wrapped infant. She gave the child to Kushina who held her child on to dear life. Looking at the small infant Kushina teared up seeing her child. Minato was tearing up as well seeing his wife hold onto his new born son.

"What should we call him?" asked Minato. Kushins didn't have to think cause she knew what to call him.

"Naruto."

After thinking about it Minato smiled and nodded his head. "Naruto huh? I like it. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" thought Minato smiling. This was the day that both Wizard Saints became parents and he day that a legend was born.

( Thirteen Years Later )

"Damn them all!" shouted Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. The now thirteen year old was in the forest surrounding Magnolia. He had grown through the years. He is now 5"3' and had spikey blonde hair going in all directions. He was currently wearking a normal pair of blue jeans and was shirtless wwith bandages wrapped around his torso. Six years ago his parents died from an unknown illness and left him alone. Naruto grieved for a week but knew that his parents wouldn't want him to cry over their deaths for so long so he packed all his possessions and left to find a certain guild that his parents spoke highly about. They told him that everyone was family there even though they weren't blood related. He thought that he could go there and find a new family but he was sorely mistakened. After joining the guild he found out the guild wasn't as great as his parents told him. When he joined the guild he was always brought into a fight he never wanted to be in. Whenever he failed a mission they would always berate him because of his failure. And the master or so called 'father' of the guild doesn't bat an eyelash to him. The only people in the guild he likes are Levy, Wakaba and Porylusica since they treat him like any other person. He had returned from a mission turned rescue a few hours ago. He remembers everything that happened and my god was he pissed. "Stupid guild. Family my ass." He thinks back about how he saved the girl of his dreams and her reaction. It wasn't what he was expecting.

( Flashback )

Naruto was walking down the dirt road through the forest so he could get home and get something to eat. He was stopped when he heard laughter in the woods. Curiosity got the better of him so he went to find out what the noise was coming from. Peeking through a bush he sees four men sitting by a camp fire drinking beer.

"Bandits" he thought taking a few steps back. He didn't want to get involved with such people so he was gonna leave until he heard them talk.

"That girl you brought back has some fine ass" said of the bandits.

"Yea where did ya find her in the woods?" asked another. The leader chuckled seeing everyone looking at him.

"I found her when I was coming back from the bathroom. She was dragging a sword behind her looking completely exhausted. Seeing her I snuck behind her and only had to hit her across the head and she fell like a sack of bricks" he snickered.

"Can't wait to have a go of her. You think she's a screamer?" asked another giving a lecherous look to one of the tents. Naruto's blood started to boil hearing the men talk. Naruto noticed the look from one of the men towards the tent.

"Must be where they're keeping her." Making a plan, Naruto summoned ten clones by using his clone magic and told them to hide until he gave the message. Nodding their heads they all dispersed while Naruto snuck around the camp. He hid behind and tree just beside the tent he was going after. Taking out his pocket knife he made a hole in the tent and went in. Looking around he noticed a girl unconscience with her hands tied around her back. Naruto was surprised that the girls

was actually his crush Erza Scarlet. He knew of Erza's exploits since she was named the Queen Of Fairies even though she was still around his age. He had always had a crush on her since he met her he doesn't know why but he always enjoyed her fiery attitude and her red hair that always reminded him of his mother. He always thought that it was because his dad liked red hair and he passed on his love to his son. Naruto never really talked to Erza cause he was shy around her even though she would berate him like the others he chose to ignore it. Seeing nobody around he quickly cut the rope tying her and lifted her bridel style much to his embarressment. Turning around he was about to leave but froze when he heard a voice behind him.

"What the hell is this?" said a gruff voice. Knowing that he was caught Naruto ran away through the hole. Seeing the teen running away with their 'prize' annoyed the man and he called for his friends. All four men ran off to get the kid but didn't get far.

"Now!" yelled Naruto. No sooner had he said that his clones all dog piled the four men to immobilized them. Naruto smirked seeing his plan work on the bandits but didn't expect that on of the men was actually a mage. The leader lifted his head and saw Naruto running away from them He knew he couldn't get out in time to catch him so he lifted his right hand and aimed his palm towards Naruto.

"Lighting" he growled shooting a blue lighting bolt to Naruto and Erza. Looking over his shoulder Naruto saw the lighting coming and gasped in shock. Noticing the prejectory of the attack he saw that it was gonna it Erza in the head so he shifted his body to the left so he'd get the full brunt of the attack. His scream echoed in the forest and frightened some birds away when the lighting scorched his back. Naruto stood still and gritted his teeth in pain. He wanted to move but couldn't because the lighting had messed up his nervous system.

"Move damn it. MOVE!" he shouted. Naruto heard his clones pop one by one and knew that the men would be coming soon so in a act of desperation he flooded his body in his magic power in hopes to take the lighting out of his body. Naruto's body covered itself in a blue aura that spread around his body and took shape in the dome. Naruto gritted his teeth not realizing how much power he was releasing was actually Wizard Saint level. Erza who was still in his arms didn't seem disturbed by the magic power being released and in fact seemed to like it if the smile on her face was any indication. She unconsiencly snuggled into Naruto to get closer to the warming power which Naruto missed since his thought were elsewhere. When Naruto flooded the lighting out of his body he quickly ran off towards Magnolia in hopes to get away from the bandits and get Erza some medical attention. He didn't even think about the large scorched mark on his back since he was more worried about Erza.

( Fairy Tail Guild )

Everyone heard someone bust the doors open and were surprised when they saw Naruto one if not the weakest member of the guild holding the unconsience Erza who was one of the strongest member of the guild. Everyone saw Naruto's sweating face and him panting for breath.

"H-Help...her" he panted and fell down unconsience.

"Get Porylusica now!" ordered Makarov to his members. Wakaba nodded his head and ran off to find Porylusica hoping that she could help the two teens from their injuries.

( Fairy Tail Infirmary )

Porylusica just finished healing and bandaging both teens who were still unconsience. She looked away from her chart and looked at Naruto her 'grandson' though she wouldn't tell anybody that in fear of losing her cranky and annoying reputation. She always liked Naruto the first time she met him even though some people wouldn't call it a great first meeting.

She had met Naruto once when he was training in the forest near her house two years ago. She saw how hard he was training and saw the Fairy Tail guild mark on his left arm. As usual she pulled out her broom and started to scream and nag at him to leave her alone and stay away from her home. She expected him to leave and not to be seen again but to her surprise he laughed. He laughed! He started to say how funny she was much to her annoyance. She of course yelled at him again to try and make him leave but she was surprised by what he said to her.

"I can see through that mask of yours so you may as well take it off" Naruto said with a straight face.

She was bewildered at that. Someone she only met a few minutes ago had already seen through her mask. Porylusica asked him how he saw it and he just smiled saying...

"Cause I got one as well."

Since then Naruto would visit her. Whenever he finished a mission he would always go to her and tell her all about it. Porylusica enjoyed the company because she was secretly lonely being on her own. Naruto once told her about his parents and was saddened to hear that they tied when he was seven. He said that he was taught his clone magic by his father and they were gonna teach him more but the illness came in and halted his progress. Naruto told her about how they would mention how great Fairy Tail was when they were apart of it. Porylusica frowned because she knew about his relationship with the guildmates and even the master and none of it was good. Makarov ignores him when he wants to tell him about how everyone bullies him. Porylusica was greatly disappointed in Makarov. She heard how he would always say that everyone in the guild was family but for some reason that doesn't apply to Naruto. Was it because he has weak magic or because he was the newest member of the guild? She didn't know the reason but knew that it wasn't forgivable. She asked Naruto about his parents and was she shocked when he told her his parents names. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki who were old friends of hers before they left the guild. Now that she thought about it it was true that at the same time Naruto's parents died when two Wizard Saints died as well. She told him not to mention his parents since she knew about all the enemies his parents had true the land. Naruto agreed of course not wanting that kind of attention.

She frowned at that memory. Makarov and his guild didn't know it but they were pushing away the child of two of their greatest wizards. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard groaning. Looking at Naruto she saw him open his eyes and look up at her. He was lying on the bed face first because Porylusica needed his injury to heal before he puts any type of pressure on his back.

"Granny? Where am I?" he asked still groggy.

"Sshh its alright your safe. You are in the guilds infirmary." Nodding his head he remembers what happened before he was unconscious and widened his eyes.

"Where's Erza?" he asked pushing his body up but then regrets it because a large amount of pain poured out of his wound.

"Calm yourself Naruto. She is fine but you need to stay down because your injuries are still healing." Naruto saw Erza sleeping in the bed at his left side and sighed in content. Porylusica frowned. She knew of the boys crush on the red head and secretly disapproved. She knew that Erza had bullied him just like most of the guild and didn't like the girl much because she was too cocky in her abilities and thought that if Makarov wasn't around that she was the boss. Examples would be when she makes Natsu and Grey stop fighting by hitting them herself. Naruto saw this as a chance to become friends with Erza since he had very few in the guild.

Both Naruto and Porylusica turned their heads to Erza when they heard her groaning. Erza fluttered her eyes open and saw that she was in the infirmary. "Where am I?" she asked herself not seeing the other occupants.

"You my girl are in the infirmary. You were brought her by Naruto when he saved you from some bandits that kidnapped you" told Porylusica purposely not saying anything about how the men were gonna have 'fun' with her so she didn't traumitize the girl. Erza started collecting her memories and remembered that she was on a B-Class mission. It was to kill a beast that was scaring off the minors around a town. She confronted the beast and thought it wouldn't be too difficult. How wrong she was because the monster had terrifying strength and a thick hide that stopped a lot of her attacks. It took her three hours to finally kill the beast but it took most of her magic power and physical energy. She went back and told the minors about her victory. They were all glad that they could do their job in peace and paid Erza for her job. They asked if she wanted to stay at the town for the night to rest. Any normal person would have stayed and rested but Erza didn't. She didn't want to be in their debt since her pride as a swordswoman couldn't take being in a debt to anybody no matter how small it is. Erza walked back to Magnolia and had to go through the forest if she wanted to be there faster so she requiped a sword and cut through any vines and branches that got in her way. It was fifteen minutes later when she felt someone hitting her in the back of her head and then she saw darkness.

"Stupid! How could you get yourself captured like that. This is so embarrassing. If the guild were to find out then my reputation would go down the drain" Erza thought to herself while gritting her teeth. She knew that Porylusica wouldn't say a word because she had her doctors principles that say she can't tell anyone the reason for her injuries. Erza then noticed Naruto lying in his bed looking at her. Her anger grew knowing that someone heard about her mess up while not noticing who the blonde was and not knowing that he was the one who saved her from death and a fate worse then death even though she didn't know about the latter.

Standing from her bed she glared at Naruto making him sweat a little from the Killing Intent being released. "If you tell anyone this then your dead meat. Understand?" she threatened pointing at Naruto. Porylusica narrowed her eyes and Naruto didn't know what to say because he didn't know what the problem was and the Killing Intent was a bit too much for him.

"B-Bu...I..there..." was the gibberish coming out of the blondes mouth. Erza took that apthe wrong way. She thought that he was ignoring her threat thus ignoring her thus defying her. Most of the guild know what not to do with Erza. One is not to steal or destroy her cakes and another is NEVER! defy her. Walking to his bed she used her recovered strength to flip the bed over much to Naruto's and Porylusica's shock.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH" screamed Naruto in pain when his bandaged scorched back made contact with the cold floor. Porylusica widened her eyes in shock. Erza stomped her way out of the infirmary and shouted behind her "Remember what I said" and left the room. Porylusica just stared at the open door in shock until she snapped out of it realizing that her 'grandson' was still on the ground injured.

"Help! Someone help!" she shouted. It didn't take long for two people to come in and it was none other then Macao and Wakaba.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" asked Macao?

"Help Naruto up! He's injured" she told them. Hearing Naruto is hurt made Wakaba bolt towards the upside down bed with Macao right behind him. Both men lifted the table up but gasped seeing a pool of blood around Naruto.

"The wound must have opened up when he fell" thought Porylusica. Looking at Naruto she frowned at what he was doing. He was smiling. She knew that he was going through extreme pain right now but he still kept his mask on no matter what.

"Don't worry granny I'm alright. I'm sure Erza didn't mean it since she is still recovering from her injuries" told Naruto. The three adults could tell Naruto was barely able to handle the pain. It wasn't the pool of blood that showed it and it wasn't because he was gritting his teeth while smiling. No, it was because of the two rivers of tears pouring down his smiling face that broke the adults hearts.

"Oh Naruto" thought Porylusica sadly with tears treating to fall down her face.

"Erza did this? Seems like she isn't miss perfect after all. He doesn't deserve this treatment!" thought Wakaba bitterly gripping his knuckles so hard that they were turning white from the strain.

"N-Naruto? He's still s-smiling after... I feel sick" thought Macao trying his best to hold in his lunch. Both men lifted to blonde onto the bed on his stomach. Porylusica cleaned and bandaged his wounds again which gave both Macao and Wakaba a good view of Naruto's back. This time Macao ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach. When he came back he saw Naruto was sleeping with Porylusica and Wakaba looking at his unconscience form.

"What happened to him to get such a injury?" asked Macao. Porylusica looked at the two as if she was analyzing them. After five minutes of a tense stare down she sighed and told the men what happened, including about the rape attempt. When she finished the story both men ffelt angry, sad and for Macao, regret.

"To think Erza actually did something like that to a comrade who saved her. That's unforgivable!" ranted Wakaba.

"We must tell master about this" said Macao.

"I wouldn't bother" said Porylusica folding her arms" Both men looked at her as if she grew a second head.

"What do you mean? Master needs to know about this and get Erza punished" said Macao.

"I said that you shouldn't bother because Makarov wouldn't do a damn thing." Both men gasped at her wondering what she meant by that.

"W-What do you mean?." Sighing she thought that she may as well tell them since there was no way to avoid it.

"Tell me this. How is Naruto treated in the guild?" Macao was gonna respond until he stopped himself. How was Naruto treated? Macao remembers several moments when he sees Naruto in the guild.

One memory was when Naruto came back from a failed mission Natsu, Grey, Jet and Laxus would laugh at him while people like Erza and Mirajane would berate him saying that he was embarrassing the name of Fairy Tail with his failure. How did he reply? He smiled.

Another when he came in and saw Naruto getting pushed around by several of the grown up members. He had seen Makarov in the room and thought that he didn't mind it so he ignored it and got a drink. When he sat down at a table and saw Naruto who was still being pushed around he noticed that he... smiling.

The worse was when Naruto came back to the guild injured and bloody but for some reason nobody bothered to help other then Wakaba and the young Levy. He thought it was strange but didn't bother with it. Before Naruto fell face first onto the floor his face carried another smile.

Macao eyes widened now finally realizing it. He had been getting the rough treatment in the guild for so long and nobody has bothered to help. Makarov who was the 'father' of the guild didn't even care for some unknown reason. And his smile. A mask. A mask that fooled everyone who thought he was just a goofy fool who was given the name 'Dead Last' by most the guild because of how weak he was yet he was able to fool everyone including Makarov.

"B-But why? Why would Naruto be given this treatment?" asked Macao. Wakaba didn't answer since he didn't know why either.

"I might not get it but I'm guessing Makarov is purposely neglecting Naruto for a personal reason" said Porylusica. Both Macao and Wakaba couldn't deny the fact that Master Makarov had ignored Naruto since the day he arrived. In fact for some reason Makarov was trying not to get Naruto to join the guild in the first place if their memory was right. Both men silently agreed to search up any reasons why he would do it so they both left the doctor and Naruto alone to start. Porylusica sighed in frustration but did wonder why Makarov would neglect a guild member when he clearly needed help. Deciding to face the source of the problem she decided to face Makarov now. As she walked out she didn't notice Naruto's eyes slowly opening showing that he was actually awake.

( Flashback End )

"Damn them all to hell!" shouted Naruto punching a tree in aanger. "Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn!" he ranted punching the same tree making dents on it. When he stopped he sat on the ground with his knees tucked in and wrapped his arms around them. "W-Why am I treated like this!? Why am I different then the rest. If only mom and dad were alive. Memories of his parents brought sad emotions to Naruto who had tears falling down his face. Naruto didn't notice that his magic was shooting outwards because of his emotional ditress. If he were to look around he would have noticed the trees around him were leaning back from the stress and some were even flying away from the magic being shot outwards.

"Somebody please...help"

( Magnolia )

Walking down the streets of the city was a man people would mistaken to be royalty which he was but not in their sense. The man wore a red and white silk kimono that fitted around him perfectly. He had long blonde hair that reached down to his back and two long bangs at both side of his face. Around his head was a circlet with a red jewal imbedded in the centre of it. His face was smooth showing no spots or cuts anywhere. His red eyes were darting around the street he was walking down. He took notice of the strange looks he was getting from everyone but he ignored them thinking nothing of it. If only the knew his real identity.

"Its good to relax for a while but I'm not sure if I can with these stupid humans looking at me" thought the blonde with his left brow twitching since the humans were ruining his holiday. He stopped suddenly when he felt a large pulse of magic power coming from the forest outside the city. "What was that?" he thought calmly but was interested on what made such a powerful pulse. He widened his eyes when a large gust of wind blue from the forest lifting a few people and destroying a couple of stands that were set up earlier but the blonde man didn't move an inch. All he did was raise a brow at the odd occurrence. "Looks like the human world has something interesting after all." If everyone wasn't panicking from the sudden gust of wind then they would have noticed a man just suddenly disappear as if he wasn't there.

( Forest )

The man reappeared at where he felt the spike of magic power. Looking around he saw that everything in the forest for a mile away has been uprooted and turned into a plain field of just dirt and dust. The blonde whistled at the destruction made wondering what caused such a thing. "Wonder which human did this." Hearing a sobbing he saw that in the very middle of the field a young teen holding onto his legs crying. "A-A child did this? No way I can't believe that." He was shown the evidence when another pulse shot out of the child's body blowing away the dust making the man block his eyes. When he opened them he widened his eyes at the revelation that such a young child could have so much magic power without suffering from drawbacks. With his interest piqued he walked over to the child and touched his fellow blonde on the shoulder. Naruto jumped away from the sudden contact but flinched in pain because of his injuries.

"Who ar-" his voice draweled out when he saw the destruction around him. "What the hell happened!?" shouted Naruto surprised while not knowing that he was the one responsible.

"Wait a minute. He was the one who did this and he doesn't even realize it. Hehe this kid is really something else" thought the blonde chuckling.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" shouted Naruto pointing at the other blonde who was still laughing. Calming himself the long-haired blonde smiled at Naruto confusing him.

"I'm sorry. My name is Cecil Bardwin. Its nice to meet you" he said showing his hand for a handshake. Cecil narrowed his eyes when he saw that Naruto was studying his entire body language and his hand as if he was suddenly pull out a weapon. When Naruto stopped looking at him suspiciously he smiled and shook the mans hand.

"Hello Cecil. I'm Naruto its nice to meet someone new" said Naruto. Cecil smiled at the young blondes words but could tell that something was wrong but ignored it for now. "So were you the one to destroy the forest here?" asked Naruto warily. Cecil just smiled at the question.

"Sorry but no I was not. It was you that did this" said Cecil pointing at Naruto who stared at him with a deadpan expression.

"Good joke but seriously who did this?" asked Naruto not believing him. Cecil tilted his head to the left in confusion. Does he seriously think hpthat he didn't do this.

"It wasn't a joke Naruto. You destroyed this forest a mile off."

"But I'm the dead-last. I couldn't do this type of damage. Besides I didn't even touch anything other then the tree I hit a couple of times but that didn't fall."

"You must've unconsiencly unleashed your magic power that blew away all of the forest. But for a young one like yourself to have such power has been unheard of. Even for a human" he thought the last parat for himself. He had an idea but wanted to know the blonde first so he decided to ask.

"Naruto why are you called the dead-last?" Naruto flinched but saw the curiosity in the mans eyes and for some reason felt like he couldn't deny the man so he told him the reason. He told him about how he left his old home when his parents died and found Fairy Tail that was suppose to treat you like family but not to him. He even told him about his crush on Erza which got a chuckle from Cecil and a blush of embarressment from Naruto. When he finished the story Cecil was shocked at the treatment he got but yet Naruto could still smile and still went to the guild. It was at that moment that Cecil made his decision.

"Naruto I want to ask you something." Naruto looked at the man quizzicly.

"What is is?"

"Would you like to come with me and learn Slayer magic." Naruto widened his eyes at Cecil trying to decipher if the man was lying but saw no deceit in his eyes.

"You mean like a Dragon Slayer?"

"Hmm something like that but different. You see Naruto there is more then just a Dragon Slayer in the world. There's something I want to show you." Cecil took a couple of steps back from Naruto and started to change in front of Naruto's very eyes. He engulfed himself in orangish-yellow flames and changed his body. Standing infrknt of Naruto of a Ten foot bird-like creature that was on fire but didn't seem to be bothered by it. Naruto looked at the bird and could feel the complete power coming from it and thought how beautiful it was.

"This is my true form Naruto. I am Cecil Bardwin and I am the Phoenix King."

( Makarov's Office )

"Those kids really enjoy making me suffer" sighed Makarov finishing another batch of complaints sent by the Magic Council. Hearing a knock from his door he thanked for whoever interrupted him. Now having a excuse to not do paperwork he called in whoever knocked. He was surprised to see Porylusica come in but Makarov saw the serious look she had on. "Porylusica its nice to see you. So how may I help you today?"

"Enough of the pleasentries. I have something to ask you" she said sternly. Makarov didn't like where this was going but kept quiet. "I'm sure you know of one of your guild members Naruto." Makarov slightly flinched at the name and hoped that Porylusica didn't notice but she did.

"Umm yes I know of the boy. What happened? Did he do something wrong?"

"Don't play coy with me Makarov. I know of Naruto's treatment in the guild and want to know why you haven't done a thing about it and I'm not leaving until you tell me why" she said narrowing her eyes. Makarov stared at her eyes hoping she would back down but knew that it was pointless since she was stubborn since the first time he met her.

Sighing he looked back at Porylusica with a small frown. "I'm guessing that there is no way for me to get out of this conversation." The look he got said it all so he swallowed his pride and told her the reason. "The reason that I haven't done anything against Naruto's abuse was because..."

"Because of what?"

"Because he reminds me of Minato and Kushina too much" he yelled.

"Excuse me?" asked Porylusica shocked by the answer.

"He reminds me of Minato and Kushina."

"But why does that have to do with anything? He and they are two different people and Minato and Kushina are dead" she said not wanting to tell about Naruto's real relationship with Minato. Makarov visibly flinched this time making the pink-head raise a eyebrow at the action.

"I-I know but when I heard of Minato and Kushina were dead I just didn't know what to do. They were both like my own children and when Naruto came along I was shocked at how much he resembled them. When I saw some members picking on the boy I honestly felt sick with their actions but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that if I did anything then I'd see Minato and Kushina in him again. I felt that if I stayed away and ignored what happened to him then I wouldn't have to relive any of my memories of those two."

"So you ignored and neglected him because he reminded you of two people who were dead!" shouted Porylusica in utter disbelief. Makarov placed his head down in shame.

"I know what I did was selfish but I thought it was for the better."

"For the better! You don't even realize that because if your stupidity Naruto has been bullied and berated by most of the guild!" Makarov widened his eyes at that piece of information.

"W-What? Buy my chil-" he tried to say but was interrupted by the angry doctor. Malarov has never seen Porylusica this angry before and was scared at that fact.

"But your children what!? They wouldn't do something like that? Is that it! Well guess what Makarov they do! Did you know what happened earlier in the infirmary!? Naruto came back from a job and had saved Erza from a faith was then death but he had gotten hit on his back with a lighting spell that left a large scar on his back that he'll have for the rest of his life. Do you know how Erza repaid him?!" Makarov just shook his head slowly still processing that Naruto had saved Erza of all people. "She had flipped his bed while he was still injured and caused his wound to reopen from the impact!" she yelled slamming her hands against the desk. Makarov just looked at her in shock with tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

"E-Erza did that? M-My god what kind of f-father am I? I was so into the past that I didn't even think about the future of the guild" he thought sadly.

"Mavis would be disappointed to see that her dream of a guild turned into this" Porylusica told Makarov. Makarov wanted to retort to her saying that there was nothing wrong but he couldn't think of any reason that it would be true.

"I-Im sorry" he muttered with his face still looking down shamefully.

"It isn't me you need to apologize for but Naruto and you best pray he forgives you cause if he doesn't then you are not getting anymore of my medical services." Makarov nodded his head sadly and got up from his chair and walked out with Porylusica following behind him. They both walked past Laxus who was leaning against a pillar who openly glared at Makarov who ignored it since he had more pressing matters to deal with. Walking down the stairs both elders heated several people talking about the guilds ace coming back.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Gildarts is coming back today from his SS-Class job."

"No way his coming back! I can't wait for his return. I wonder if Natsu is gonna challange him to another fight."

"So Gildarts is coming home huh. That's good to know. Maybe he can help me with Naruto when he comes back" thought Makarov. Makarov and Porylusica noticed Erza walking towards them holding onto a squirming Natsu and Grey.

"Master could you tell these idiots that they need to calm down and stop fighting" said Erza holding up Natsu and Grey who were both looking sheepish. Erza didn't expect for Makarov to release magic pressure which brought her and most of the guild to their knees. The weak-willed were knocked unconsience by the powerful pressure while Laxus and Mirajane were barely standing if the wobbling knees were any indication. The reason Erza was on her knees was because the magic pressure was directed to her.

"We will have a talk later" Makarov said as more of a statement then anything else. Erza nodded her head since it was the only thing she could do under the pressure. Makarov stopped his magic power being released and walked off with Porylusica who held a small grin on her face. Everyone just stared at Makarovs back in shock, fear, awe and for Erza confusion.

"What did I do?"

Makarov and Porylusica stopped at the door of the infirmary. Makarov stared at the door in thought. "What am I gonna say to him after all this? Will he even hear me out after everything that happened to him?" he thought sadly very desperate to mend the relationship between Naruto and himself. Slowly opening the door he swallowed the saliva in his throat nervously. When he entered the infirmary he saw that there was nobody in the room.

"Umm are you sure that he was suppose to be here?" asked Makarov looking at Porylusica.

"What do you me-Oh No!" she yelled the last part.

"What's wrong?"

"Naruto isn't suppose to be out yet. His injury is too severe. Even just running could open his wound again. This is bad. If we don't find him then he could die of blood lost" said Porylusica afraid for her unofficial 'grandsons' life. Hearing Porylusica's explanation caused Makarov to widen his eyes. He then bolted out of the infirmary in surprising speeds for a old man. Running into the main hall he jumped onto the railing for the second floor getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone I have drastic news. Our guildmate Naruto has left the infirmary today and is in no condition to leave. If he don't find him soon then he could die" told Makarov. He expected everyone getting up and leaving to find Naruto or something similar but he didn't expect for what he was hearing.

"So? Why should we care for what happens to him. His the dead-last. If he left then our name wouldn't be shamed by his failures in missions" said Mirajane in a non-caring tone. Other people started to make their opinions similar to Mirajanes's. Even shockingly Natsu and Grey were saying that it was better without him. Levy was worried for her 'big brother' and was appalled at what she was hearing from her guildmates. To her shock even her best friends Jet and Droy were saying good riddance to him. Erza was actually worried and started to think that it might be her fault. Porylusica narrowed her eyes at the crowd and decided she wouldn't give any medical services to any of them because of their stupidity. Hearing enough Makarov unleashed a hefty amount of magic power making everybody fall on their knees including Mira and Laxus.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! My own 'children' speaking like that to one of their own. I am disappointed in all of you and I swear if nobody finds him soon then the punishment that awaits you will be infamy for the history books labeled 'Horror Punishments For The Insane'. Makarov blessed down the magic pressure letting everyone have enough energy to stand and run out the door to find the blonde. When everyone left Makarov sighed and stared at the opened double doors of the guild.

"I-I am truly disappointed in myself. This guild used to be a place for people to call home and to find people to call family but now I don't know what to call it" said Makarov. Porylusica said nothing and stared at the doors praying that Naruto is alright.

"Please be safe Naruto."

( Naruto )

He had finished his chat with Cecil and agreed to be the very first Phoenix Slayer. Apparently the Phoenix's were just as old if not older then dragons but the only reason nobody has heard much about their kind was because they were more secretive. The Phoenix's all thought that training a human in their practice was utter nonsense. Cecil however kept the topic of training a human open since he was interested in the results if training a human in the use of their flames. Naruto heard about how Cecil's flames were hotter then his rival Igneel which always infuriated the usually calm dragon. Naruto had just left his apartment with a bag on his shoulder containing all his valuable possessions. In his right hand was a letter explaining why he was leaving. Making a clone he gave him the message and ordered it to give to the first Fairy Tail member he sees. Nodding it ran off while the real Naruto turned around towards his new future.

( Gildart )

He was calmly walking through the city. Today he didn't want the city to just suddenly change because he returned so he suck in without being noticed and just smiled thinking how he couldn't have walks like this very often. True he might accidently destroy a stand or a wall but he still enjoyed it nonetheless. Walking he noticed a small spikey-haired blonde walking around. He froze for just a second when he saw the clone of Naruto.

"Wow he looks like Minato when he was young" thought Gildarts smiling. He caught the boys eye contact and waved him over much to the clones confusion.

"Who is he?" the clone thought not once noticing Gildarts since the Ace of Fairy Tail was always on a job. Walking over he could tell by the muscles and sheer magic power that was pouring off of him that he was powerful.

"U-Um yes?"

"Ah kid there's no reason to be nervous. I just want to ask you if you know anything about Minato Namikaze." The clone outwardly looked confused but inwardly was wondering what the hell does he want to know so he just gave him the basic details.

"You mean the Wizard Saints that died a few years ago? No I don't know anything about him. Sorry." Gildarts shoulder slumped and he signed sadly thinking that it must just be a coincidence but felt something was off.

"By any chance are you a Fairy Tail wizard?" asked clone Naruto noticing the guild mark on the man in front of him.

"Why I so happen to be one. So do you need help with anything?" asked Gildarts with a grin. His answer was Naruto giving Gildarts his letter.

"I just need you to give this to Makarov." The clone then popped out of existance surprising Gildarts. Looking at the letter Gildarts smiled cheekliy and started to open the letter.

"I'm sure Makarov won't mind. What woukd the worst thing happen?" Gildarts opened the letter and started to read. The more he read the letter the more serious and sad Gildart's face turned. "This can't be right. This can't be my guild doing this" he thought but actually believed what he read. It explained the treatment Naruto got and wondering why he got it. Looking down at the bottom of the letter Gildart's eyes widened at the size of dinner plates as he read the very last line.

"Who you didn't give a damn to, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki."

"W-W-What!?" shouted Gildarts in anger. His mind was going a mile a minute thinking about everything. The kid looked to be around his young teen years and did resemble Minato with the hair while he noticed that the face looked kinda like Kushina. He remembered the time when his best friend left the guild which just happens to be around the time Naruto would be born. He noticed the time that his best friend died was around the time Naruto joined the guild. The more he thought about it the more he couldn't deny the fact.

The kid he just met was his best-friends son.

"What have they done!" shouted Gildarts in his mind and ran off to the guild not caring how many buildings he was smashing true.

Today was the day that Naruto learnt his true strength and the day that Fairy Tails sun darkened.

Page 14 of 14


	2. Chapter 2

"MASTER!" roared Gildarts barging into the guild. It has been hours since the search for Naruto so some people gave up finding him and returned to the guild to face their punishments. Some of these people were Laxus and Natsu since Laxus didn't care for the punishment and Natsu thought that the old man was just joking about it since he loved them too much. When Gildart plowed through the door several people at the door were blown away from the force. It was lucky that Makarov had placed magic seals on the door to reinforce it since it would always be destroyed by one of the members.

"Where is master!" asked Gildart glaring at some members anger clearly showing on his face. People could tell Gildart's was angry if the large pulsing vein on his forehead was any indication. However this was missed by Natsu who started to run towards Gildarts with a left fist covered in fire.

"Gildarts fight me!" shouted Natsu jumping in the air not sensing the mood. Gildarts however wasn't in the mood for Natsu's childish antic so he back-handed Natsu who flew to the other side of the hall unconscience.

"Jeez you didn't have to-" The man was interrupted when Gildarts glared at him making the random mage shrink under the gaze of the strongest member of Fairy Tail.

"Where-Is-Makarov." The man could only shakily point towards the office upstairs. Gildarts stomped up the stairs while ignoring the looks of fesr from everyone else. Gildarts slammed open the office door making Makarov jump a little from the force used and the surprised entry.

"G-Gildarts what's wrong?" asked Makarov trying to calm down his heart so he wouldn't get a heart attack.. He was still thinking about Naruto and wondered where he was but now a angry Gildarts was in his office file glaring at himself. What a day!

"Why wasn't I told about him!" yelled Gildarts.

"Who?"

"Naruto!" Makarov widened his eyes.

"His heard of Naruto already? But he was only missing for a couple of hours" thought Makarov surprised.

"W-What do you mean why you weren't told? Its not like I was hiding him."

"What the hell! You know that Minato was my best friend so why didn't you tell me about his son."

"S-Son? What are you in about? Minato didn't have a son since I'm sure I would have been told if he had". said Makarov. Relizkng that Makarov was never told like himself Gildart's gave the letter to his master. Makarov took the letter with a raised brow and read it. The more he read the more shame he felt when he read the list of times where he was picked on by members of his own guild while he was saddened when the letter said how Naruto hopes for all of them too burn in hell. When he came to the last part his eyes widened in shock seeing Naruto's signature and full name.

"O-Oh my god! He was actually... Minato's and Kushina's ... I'm so sorry" muttered Makarov with tears going down his eyes. He couldn't believe that the boy he rejected was actually the son of two of his favourite 'children'. "I-I don't know what to do now" said Makarov sadly. He had always been proud at the fact that he could think of anything on the coy and work in it if he needed but now he was at a lost of words. Gildart's looked out of the window and sighed. He was still angry about the treatment his best friends son got and wanted to find him but since it was a clone that gave him the letter then he is most likely long gone.

"Neither do I master. Neither do I."

( Five Years Later )

It has been five years since Naruto's desertion and things haven't gone well since then. When everyone returned back to the guild without Naruto Makarov and Gildart was beyond pissed. As promised Makarov gave everyone the exact same punishment which was a whole year of doing D-Class missions which usually consist of walking dogs or painting fences. Of course people like Laxus, Mirajane and Natsu were livid at that fact and tried to put up a fight but Gildart's was quick to shut them up when he released a monstrous amount of magic power which brought them on their knees quickly. Since then nobody had argued about the punishment. Erza however had her magic sealed by Makarov for six months much to her dismay During that year most of everybody realized how much they screwed up with Naruto and want to make amends with the young blonde when or if they meet him again again. These people include Natsu, Grey, Mirajane and Erza. They couldn't believe how badly they had treated him and wished to find him and bring him back to the guild so they could all make amends. However there were several people who still didn't care for the blonde even after the punishemt but they were wise to shut up about it. For a year the guild seemed to have lost its spark. Its as if the sun had been covered by the clouds. Fortunately a blue cat had appeared to the young Natsu and he called it Happy. Now that he was part of the guild the guild seemed to be more cheerier but there was always that lingering feeling that something was missing. Makarov would still always be cheerful and happy but there would be times that someone might hear someone crying in his office or see afew tear drops on his paperwork. He also has gotten more strict since then and won't tolerate any bad treatment against one another which irritated Laxus since he always messed with everyone. He doesn't want to make the same mistake like he did with Naruto. Gildart's had left on a century quest because he needed to work and also because he didn't want to be around the people who had neglected and picked on Naruto. This of course hurt everyone especially Natsu but they all agreed that it was the right thing since they didn't deserve any better. The more vocal members who didn't care that they were bad-mouthing were quickly silenced by a beating and then expulsion from the guild. Many changes happened now that Naruto left.

Levy had broken up the Shadow Gear team between herself, Jet and Droy much to the latters shock. They of course tried to change her mind but she wouldn't relent since they were vocal about Naruto being weak even though they weren't the strongest either. She now works on her own on missions or sometimes teams up with other groups and prays for one day that her 'older brother' will return.

Porylusica as promised has taken away any medical services she used to provide to the guild for the treatment her 'grandson' has gone through since he joined the guild. With him gone she had become more secluded in her home and had gotten more lonely without Naruto to talk to but sometimes would have a consversation with Levy since she was one of he only people who cared for her 'grandsons' well being.

Mirajane had changed as well. It took the death of her younger sister to find out how badly Naruto cheered up her life. She remembered all the times where he would smile and say hello when she came back from a mission even though she would always ignore him. That didn't stop him from doing it again. She remembered the time when she came back from her first failed mission which ended up with the death of a bystander. She didn't talk with anyone and smacked anyone away who tried to talk with her. She wanted to be alone and somehow get over it herself but a certain blonde had a different idea. Naruto would always go to her table and try to bring her spirits up but Mira had thrown punches that shot Naruto to the opposite side of the guild hall much to Naruto's pain but off some reason he would always walk back with a grin. It took about twenty punches for Mira to realize that he wasn't going anywhere so she let him stay and talk. After the day ended she had left the guild hall with a large smile on her face due to Naruto's jokes and happy attitude which seemed to make her forget about her failed mission. Now that she tthought about it she had never thanked him for what he did for her. In fact he had always cheered her up when she failed a mission but yet she treated him as if he was dirt. When Lisanna died Mkrajane fell in a very deep depression. It was at that moment of depression when she noticed it. Naruto was missing. Where was the blonde that always cheered her up in the most sad moments? Where was the blonde who could place a smile on anyone no matter the situation? Where was the blonde who wasn't cheering her up right now n her time of need? He was gone. He was gone from the bad treatment given by herself and the rest of the guild. Mirajane had quit her life as a mage and decided to work as a waitess for Fairy Tail but yet her dream was still about meeting Naruto even if it was for one last time.

Natsu had grown up and trained even harder then he used to. because of Naruto leaving He made a promise that one day he would bring back his 'lost' comrade and everything can be right again. People argued to Natsu that Naruto wasn't lost but left willingly but the pink-head chose to ignore them for his own beliefs. Of course Happy helped and encouraged his best friend with his second goal in lifeel to find someone other then his dragon father.

Erza was the one who changed the most. Ever since Naruto left the guild she had been overcome with guilt thinking about how it was all her fault that a comrade left the guild. She had trained hard as well and became S-Class easily through the year for her hard efforts. Since then she went on as many missions as she was able to get out of the guild and try to find Naruto with all of them being unsuccessful. It was only recently that she was able to calm down and relax a bit more but still felt guilty nonetheless.

But right now they were dealing with something that could be the very end of Fairy Tail.

Phantom Lord.

( Magnolia )

Sitting outside in front of a cafe was a man that is about 6"5' with long spikey blonde hair that was tied up in a small ponytail that reached at the back of his neck but it still kept its spikiness. His eyes were sky blue but around his pupil were a golden colour which screamed power. He was wearing a sleeveless skin-tight light-blue silver-trimmed shirt that showed his athletes body perfectly. He also had on a pair of black pants that had stylized red and yellow feathers around the pants. He also wore a normal pair of black and blue boots. Around his neck was a golden necklace of a golden feather. This man would sometimes be mistakened as a model because of his good looks and clothes. He was sitting under a large umbrella that was attached to his table so the heat wouldn't be on him even though the sun wouldn't be much of a bother to him. The blonde was holding up a newspaper and reading the latest news on it.

"Fairy Tail destroys a military guard post on delivery job, Fairy Tail destroys a dark guild when one member said quote 'Yo mamma is so fat' Seriously? Fairy Tail destroys port in Hargeon huh. I was wondering what happened there." The man picked up his cup of tea and tuck a sip and then went back to reading. When he got halfway he smiled seeing a huge page about his latest job.

"Mountain Pass collapses destroying half of Clover Town while stopping dark guilds from invading the town. Damage expenses have been guessed to be around Fifty Million Jewal. Eye witness reports claim that the one responsible was none other then the 'Blessed Flame'. Yet another job well done" smiled the now known Blessed Flame. Continuing his reading, his ears picked up the sound of a interesting topic from the two men sitting behind him.

"Did you hear? The Fairy Tail guild hall was destroyed."

"What!? Who would do such a thing?"

"I heard that it was Phantom."

"Phantom Lord? Wait wasn't their insignia on that poor blue-haired Fairy Tail girl that was imbedded to that large tree? I heard that Black Ssteel Gajeel was the one who did that to her" The man who was listening from another table had his heart skip a beat.

"Blue-haired Fairy Tail girl? Levy!" he then stood up and walked to the two men talking. "Excuse me but is that girl you mentioned alive?" he asked. Both men looked up at the blonde and were about to complain about him eavesdropping but their voices were caught in their throats when they saw his eyes. The eyes were the eyes of a predator. His eyes were blue on the outside but around his pupil was a golden yellow that captivated them. The way he talked to them and the way he looks at them screamed obey me or else!

"U-Um y-yes she is a-alive. I s-saw a o-old woman t-take her a-away" stuttered one of them.

"Hmm must be granny. She will be in good hands" he thought with a small smile. He was knocked out of his thoughts from a shake on the ground.

"A Earthquake!" shouted someone fearfully. Everyone ran away but the blonde who walked and stood in the middle of the road while looking towards the Fairy Tail guild hall that had a large robotic construction towering over it. The blonde-haired man narrowed his eyes towards the robot when he sees the symbol on it.

"Phantom Lord will pay for what they have done to my little sister. They Will Burn!" he thought in anger and then disappeared in a swirl of golden flames.

( Fairy Tail Guild )

Behind the guild were all the Fairy Tail members who weren't on a mission. They were all staring fearfully at the giant construct that was Phantom Lords guild hall which changed into its robotic form. It all started when Phantom Lord destroyed the Fairy Tail guild hall. Makarov was angry but didn't want to start a war because then the council would get involve and that's not something that he would like because the guild is already on thin ice with the magic council already because of all the destruction made by everyone from his own guild. So they all kept calm and continued to do missions from the basement but it all changed when Levy Mcgarden was targeted and attacked by Gajeel Redfox. Makarov had enough and grew angry that one of his 'children' were attacked and launched a full-frontal assault to Phantom Lord and went well at the start but he was snuck up on by Aria of the Element Four who somehow drained him of all his magic power. Now he is stuck in Porylusica's home while not being able to do anything. Phantom Lord then used this weakness and the other Fairy Tail mages injuries as a chance to attack. They had brought their own guild hall which turned into a large robotic form and used it to walk across the sea to get to the guild faster. It now stared down at the members while a Jupiter cannon was aimed at them while charging.

"This is your final warning. Hand over Lucy Hearthfilia or we will fire and destroy you all" echoed the voice of Jõse Porla, the guild master of Phantom Lord who sat in his throne room with a large shit-eating grin on his face.

"Hell No!" shouted Alzack waving his magic gun in the air defiantly.

"Go away you scumbags!" shouted Wakaba.

"You can get her from our cold dead hands!" were the shouts of everyone while not realizing that she was already kidnapped by Gajeel Redfox when Mirajane sent her away with Reedus. In the Phantom Lord guild hall Jõse Porla was grinning from his throne seeing that his plan was working.

"Your funeral" he said and nodded his head to the cannon controllers who nodded their heads and released the large magic blast at the guild much to the latters horror.

"Damn it! I'm not sure if my Adamantine armour cañ take that much power" thought Erza running forward and requiping into her armour. Before she could use it to defend the guild a loud dominant voice was heard from behind her.

"MOVE!" She and everyone else there widened their eyes in shock and surprise when a bird-like creature that was covered in golden flames flew over them straight towards the Jupiter Cannon shot. The flaming bird started to spin around in amazing speeds making a large flame wall from its own body which amazingly was holding back the concentrated blast of magic power. (Just like what Marco did with Kizaru in One Piece)

"W-What is that!" shouted Natsu in shock watching the wall of flames defend them and wondered why he couldn't do that with his own fire.

"Who cares what it is. Its protecting us" shouted Macao who was still in awe of what was happening.

When the Jupiter cannon blast died down the flaming bird fell back onto the hard pavement with a loud thud and made a crater from the impact. While everyone was thankful for whatever mighty being up there that sent their saviour Erza couldn't take her eyes off the flaming bird-like creature that now stood up to its full height. It was about Seven feet tall with large wings. It was completely covered in golden flames that she had never seen before. Black lines were decorated on its wings and its body. There was only one thought in her head when she gazed upon the bird-like creature.

"Beautiful." She had always dreamed of a guardian angle protecting her when she got in deep trouble when she was young but of course she gave that idea up when she grew up. However to see something almost holy-like appear in front of her as if God himself had sent it down brought those ideas back in her head. But then she took notice that the flames were dieing down from the legs up. She saw that legs appeared where once flaming talons were. A lean muscular physique formed as well and then when the flames had fully died down there standing in all his glory was the blonde-haired man who was at the cafe fully clothed which shouldn't be possible since he was covered in flames. Erza widened her eyes at her saviour cause she recognized the man from all those years ago.

"N-Naruto? Is that you?" asked Erza thinking that it was just a dream but he was actually infront of her very eyes. Everyone else widened their eyes in shock seeing the once missing blonde now in front of them especially since he was the one who made those flames.

"W-Wait Naruto was that flaming bird?" asked Natsu shocked.

"That's Naruto? He doesn't look like what I heard" thought Happy looking at him in awe.

"No freaking way" muttered Droy with wide eyes. Naruto just stood there looking out towards the large robotic guild hall completely ignoring his former guild mates.

"What the hell is going on! What happened to the Jupiter Cannon blast!?" shouted/demanded Jõse Porla. He like everyone else saw the flamed bird appear and stop the attack but he still couldn't believe it.

"W-We're not sure sir" muttered one of the Phantom Lord members.

"Charge the Jupiter Cannon again. I want that ready for another shot" Jõse ordered to his men.

"Yes sir" was the chorused of all his men. Jõse growled in frustration at the blonde and watched the screen to see what would happen next.

"I knew Naruto would be back ha aha" was the laugh of Natsu fist pumping the air completely forgetting the guild war that was going in right now.

"Aye sir" said Happy happily to his partner. While those two cheered and forgot that they were in the middle of a guild war, Erza slowly walked to Naruto who still had his back to her. This was it. He had returned and now she could start to make amends towards Naruto. No sooner was she three feet away from him a wall of fire appeared making Erza jump back and everyone else to gasp. The wall of fire died down and Naruto slowly turned around to his left glaring at them all making everyone freeze in their spots.

"Dont touch me" he said coldly golden flames swirling around him as if they were angry as well.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing!" shouted Natsu. Naruto glared at Natsu making the pink-head take a involuntary step back. Natsu didn't know why but those eyes had a look in them that made Natsu want to obey or fear the worse.

"Shut up" said Naruto. Natsu was quick to shake his head up and down in acceptancd. Everyone was surprised that Naruto was able to control Natsu who was the most stubborn of them all with only a few words.

"N-Naruto. What hap-" Erza lost her voice when she saw his left arm. Where the orange Fairy Tail guild mark was had a black X crossed on it. She was shocked since she knew what that meant. He had left the guild for good.

"I'm not here for any of you. I'm only here because they hurt Levy and now I'm gonna repay them in full" said Naruto turning back to the Phantom Lord Guild hall. Surprising everyone two wings made out of pure golden fire appeared on his back and shot him upwards and straight towards the guild hall in extreme speeds leaving everyone else speechless.

"N-Naruto" thought Erza sadly with a frown until she snapped out of it and remembered where she was. "Natsu, Grey and Elfman we're gonna follow Naruto and charge the guild hall" said/ordered Erza running on the water which was now turned into ice by Grey. Elfman and Natsu were right behind her but Grey was unlucky enough to be held back by the phantom ghouls that Jõse sent out to handle the Fairy Tail stragglers.

Naruto jumped onto the guild hall near the top and started to run across the platform until he stopped when he felt rain pouring down on him. "Rain? But it was sunny a minute ago" thought Naruto looking up to the sky. He sensed someone coming towards him and heard a feminine voice speaking.

"Drip, drip, drop. The rain feels nice on the skin doesn't it drip, drip, drop." Naruto narrowed his eyes to the figure in front of him who was holding a pink round umbrella with love hearts designed on it. She was a slender young woman with long blue hair that is curled it at the base, has dark-blue eyes with pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She is wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bõzu attached to it and a blue Russian Cossack hat. From his view Naruto thought that she was cute but didn't like the emotionless look on her face.

"I'm guessing this rain is your doing" sstated Naruto. Juvia nodded her head as a yes confirming Naruto's suspicion. "Ok then but I'm going to have to get past you and I don't want to hurt you miss so if you could I'd like to get pass" said Naruto taking a step forward but then jumped back to dodged the highpowered water ball shot towards him. Naruto saw that a large chunk of rock gone from where he once stood but he paid it no mind and glared at the woman who had her hand out aiming towards him.

"I am Juvia Lockser and member of Phantom's Element Four. On my honour I shall not let you past!" said Juvia raising her right hand and aiming at Naruto who tensed and was ready to fight.

"Water Lock" said Juvia. Next thing Naruto knew he was in a orb of water floating in the air and couldn't breath. "Juvia's Water Lock has never been escaped before so you may as well make yourself cozy in there." Juvia widened her eyes when the water surrounding her opponent started to boil and suddenly combusted in a pile of raging flames which made her jump away in fear of getting burnt. "He can use fire magic!? This is gonna be harder then Juvia thought."

Naruto just stared at her blackly as his flames died down which confused Juvia since he could've attacked her but didn't. Thinking that it was nothing she made her move making a magic circle infront of her. "Water Slicer!" Naruto ran towards Juvia and weaved through the high-speed water blades that was sent his way. Of course he didn't get out of it unscathed since he was given several small cuts around his arms, legs and torso but he paid it no mind. Juvia saw Naruto getting closer and when he stepped on glass she inwardly grinned. Waving her hand upwards Naruto was shot up into the air by a pillar of water. Now airborne Juvia prepared another smell.

"Water Nebula" and two streams of water was shot at Naruto in a circular pattern. Seeing the attack coming Naruto breathed in to use one of his more powerful spells.

"Fire Phoenix Screech!" Naruto then shot out a stream of golden flames that easily evaporated the water attack due to its intense heat. Juvia widened her eyes in fear seeing her attack pushed away like it was nothing and the golden fire going towards her. Thinking quickly she formed a large and thick wall of water in hopes that it would defend her. Naruto landed in the platform and saw the dust clearing from the explosion of his attack. He raised s eyebrow when he saw Juvia still standing and alive but her panting showed how exhausted she was from using a lot of her magic power. Naruto was impressed that she was alive from his spell. Juvia glared heatedly at Naruto but didn't notice that his cuts from her Water Slicer spell was gone.

"I.(pant)..will not(pant)...lose" said Juvia on her last legs. Raising her hands at Naruto she decided to finish it with one last spell. "Water Jigsaw!" she shouTed turning her body into water much to Naruto's surprise and joy. Her body started to spin in a tremendous twister of water blades which in Naruto's perspective looked dangerous. Not one wanting to be out done he decided to finish it all so he formed his body into flames similar to what Juvia did but with fire and spun around similar to her. "Fire Phoenix Twister!". Both spinning twisters of elements collided with each other in a amazing spectacle of golden flames and ocean blue water. It didn't take very long for Naruto to overpower Juvia. In a large explosion which could be seen from the Fairy Tail guild, Juvia was pushed back and fell off the platform. The last thing she saw was the stoic face of Naruto.

"So this is how Juvia dies huh. I didn't think it would end like this" she thought falling as she closed her eyes and accepted her faith. However she didn't hear the splat of a body hitting onto the pavement or splash from falling in the water. She didn't feel pain which she expected but instead she felt...warm. Opening her eyes she was shocked to see that the blonde man she was fighting not a minute earlier had grabbed her by the waste and pulled her into his chest which made her blush from the close contact while his wings of fire flapped in the air. Seeing the girl in his grasp Naruto rose into the air and placed her down at where they fought each other. Naruto landed as well and dispelled his wings. Both wizards just stared at each other in a awkward silence till Juvia spoke.

"Why did you save Juvia? Wasn't she your enemy" asked Juvia. Naruto raised a brow at the way she spoke in third person but smiled nonetheless. It was different from the smiles he had earlier. It was a true honest smile that caused a bit of pink to appear on Juvia's face because of his handsome face.

"Because I know how it feels to be lonely as well. I can see it in your eyes. Your the same as I was when I was younger. It hurts doesn't it, the pain of being alone" said Naruto in a knowing tone. Juvia look surprised but then looked down sadly at the thought and knew it was true but wondered how he could tell since they had only met today.

"Yes" she then let out a eep when Naruto brought her into a hug that confused but yet satisfied her.

"I know it hurts but just like me I'm sure you will find someone that can help you with you loneliness so please don't give up" said Naruto in a comforting tone. Juvia widened her eyes till she lowered them with tears escaping out of them. She brought her face closer to his chest and Naruto had no problem with it and settled to comfort her. Naruto didn't expect this to happen but if he could help someone just like him then he had no problem. Besides its not like Phantom Lord is going anywhere. And then the robotic structure started to shake from a explosion.

"What was that?" asked Juvia looking around while she pulled herself out of Naruto's chest.

"That's most likely someone from Fairy Tail finishing off the cannon" sighed Naruto. He then brought his eyes towards Juvia who saw the serious look in them.

"I need to go and handle something with some of your members now. Are you gonna move aside and let me go or do I have to get more rough with you" said Naruto missing the huge blush on Juvia's perverted looking face but was gone as fast as it came.

"Is it to save that blonde girl Lucy?" asked Juvia with no emotion on her face but a hint of jealousy in her voice. Naruto raised a brow at the sudden change of emotions but didn't say anything about it.

"Lucy? Sorry but I don't know who your talking about" said Naruto. Outwardly Juvia didn't bat an eye but inwardly there was a chibi Juvia dancing around in her head.

"Well that's good then. You best be on your way but I hope we meet again soon" she said waving at Naruto who started to run off. Naruto smiled and waved back shouting out a "See you soon". When he was gone Juvia brought her hands to her heart and sighed dreamily.

"I'm in LOVE!" she shouted in her head in a fan girl way not noticing that the clouds had dispersed showering her in warm sunlight.

( Naruto )

Now that she was gone Naruto went back to the reason he came in the first place. Beat Gajeel Redfox and Jõse Porla!

"Where is Gajeel Redfox and Jõse Porla!" was the shout of Naruto plowing through a large group of Phantom Lord members who didn't stand a chance against the Phoenix Slayer Naruto grabbed a member by his collar and hoisted him up while covering his other hand in fire and placed it near the man in a threatening pose. "Tell me where Gajeel Redfox is and I won't burn you!" threatened Naruto. It didn't take him long to get the information out of the man and he ran to get to him. He noticed how Gajeel was three floors higher then him so he took a easier route. His body started to release a golden aura but then flames shot upwards into a pillar of golden fire.

( Lucy )

She was holding onto her ribs which felt like they were broken and backed away into the wall while she looked fearfully at the man who had harmed her friend Levy Mcgarden the other day. She was shocked when she found out that it was her own father who had hired Phantom Lord to get her back. She was disgusted at the fact that her father suddenly cares about her all of a sudden now that she ran away but to hire a guild like them who attacked Fairy Tail was just sick. Lucy tried to control the tears in her eyes about to be released when she saw Gajeels left hand morph into a metal hammer.

"Just stay still and let me have my fun" said Gajeel in a almost insane way since he enjoyed the feel of torturing people.. He however didn't get time to enjoy the torture since he sensed a tremor from underneath him and jumped back from the flames that sprouted from the floor. "Which fool interrupted my fun time!" asked a pissed off Gajeel morphing his hand back the way it used to be.

Lucy would have thought that the fire was from Natsu but she knew that his flames weren't as...beautiful as the ones she saw. She didn't know why but she felt something from the flames. She felt warmth which was to be expected but the flames also made her feel safe from any outside threat. She and Gajeel noticed how the fire started to take shape of a bird-like creature with black line designs on it. Gajeel didn't know what it was but Lucy did she she once read about a book of powerful but yet elegant creatures that once roamed the lands and had disappeared all of a sudden. Its said that they are as old if not older then dragons which awed Lucy. They were known as Phoenix's.

"GAJEEL REDFOX! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" echoed a deep commanding voice from the Phoenix that made Gajeel get a shiver go down his spine which confused him since he had never felt that way since the first time he met Jõse and his adoptive father Metalicana.

For once both Gajeel and Lucy had the same thought in mind while looking at the changed Naruto.

"What the fuck?"

Page 10 of 10


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm making a poll for Naruto's harem. I have already chosen Juvia and Erza but I need one more girl. I don't care if she is in the seven year time skip but there is no Ultear, Meredy, Lucy or Levy.**

 **Hope You Enjoy.**

Anger is all what Naruto felt right now. In front of himself was one of the people who had caused this anger to come out in the first place. Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer stood there standing in front of Naruto who was still in his Phoenix form in anger, awe and a bit of fear. When he saw the flames shoot out of the ground he expected Fairy Tail's Salamander to be the one who interfered but to his surprise it wasn't the pink-head but instead some golden bird covered in flames. He didn't expect to see something like this and by the glare it had it wasn't too happy with Gajeel who then transformed his left arm into a sword just in case the bird tried to attack but to his surprise the bird's flames started to die down showing a human body. Gajeel and Lucy saw a spikey-haired blonde they have never seen before.

Gajeel felt anger for being interrupted but for some reason when he looked into the blonde's eyes he felt something he had only felt between his father Metalicana and the Guild Master Jõse. Fear. Gajeel boiled in anger when he figured out he was afraid of some strange blonde he had only met just now. He was Black Steel Gajeel for crying out loud! He wasn't suppose to be afraid!

Lucy stared at the handsome blonde in awe because of the power he just showed that made him resemble one of the ancient birds she had read once when she was younger but also because for some strange reason she felt like she should know him from somewhere but couldn't think of where.

"Who the fuck are you!" shouted Gajeel using his Dragon Slayer magic to make his sword blade spin like a chainsaw. Naruto just glared at Gajeel making Gajeel unnerved by it. Seeing that the blonde wasn't gonna respond Gajeel went to show him that you don't mess with Gajeel Redfox and live to tell the tale. Unfortunately for him Naruto was ready for him. Gajeel went for a horizontal slash in hopes to cut him in half but Naruto jumped over it and was behind Gajeel. Nauto then brought out both hands which glowed a golden colour and out came dozens of small golden balls that went to Gajeel. Turning around Gajeel saw the balls coming but didn't have enough time to dodge so he covered himself in his Iron scales to protect himself. When the miniature balls made contact they exploded into several explosions of golden fire. Naruto looked at the flaming inferno knowing that Gajeel wasn't out yet. Naruto jumped to the side when a iron club shot out of the fire towards him. Gajeel jumped out of the flames and was pissed. One was because he hadn't gotten a hit yet and because the blonde's fire could somehow damage his armour if the cracks on his left shoulder was a sign.

Naruto ran towards Gajeel who brought his arms in a defence position. Throwing a fist which Gajeel caught with his right hand Naruto jumped up and kneed Gajeel to his left temple. The iron scales helped to stop most damage but that didn't mean the force didn't blow Gajeel away. Gajeel grew a sharp pike in both his feet and planted them on the ground to slow him down. He was able to stop in time before he crashed into one of the machines in the room but Naruto had already run up to him and kicked Gajeel in the chest making him crash into a machine. The machine sparked for a small bit until it blew in a large explosion. shooting Gajeel away to the other side of the room but Naruto wasn't as close to be blown away but was still enveloped by the flames from the explosion. When Gajeel regained his footing he saw the annoying blonde was covered in flames and smirked thinking that he had won.

"Hahahahaha that will show you what happens if you mess with me!" shouted Gajeel gleefully. Lucy also saw Naruto get enveloped in the fire but she actually knew something about Phoenix's. And just as her suspicion was correct Naruto calmly walked out of the fire like it was nothing which was something a Fire Phoenix could do.

"What the hell! How are you fucking alive!" shouted Gajeel in rage seeing the blonde alive and kicking. Naruto smirked at the angry Dragon Slayer loving how Gajeel was angry which was gonna make him sloppy in fighting and made the fight more easy for Naruto.

"The Fire Phoenix's are masters of fire so of course the Fire Phoenix Slayer wouldn't have a problem as well" told Naruto.

"Phoenix Slayer!? There's such a thing in the world?" thought Lucy surprised that there was such magic. True there were Dragon Slayers but there is more evidence of Dragons having existed even though there was still barely any. Seeing a Phoenix Slayer really surprised Lucy and she just continued to watch the fight. Gajeek growled in frustration since it didn't usually take this long for him to kill someone. He grabbed his left arm using his right hand and aimed it at Naruto while saying "Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs." A green magic circle appeared in front if the Dragon Slayer and shot out dozens of iron spears at Naruot in high-speed. Naruto dodged by covering his feet in fire and shooting himself into the air. Flipping himself he landed on the ceiling and used his amazing leg strength to jump off the ceiling towards Gajeel. Gajeel saw what Naruto was doing so he transformed both arms into his Iron Dragon's Sword and crossed them to increased his defense. Naruto brought his flaming right fist back and collided it with Gajeel. Both fought back for a while but Gajeel was pushed onto his knees and the floor underneath them collapsed making them fall and leaving Lucy alone with the small group of Phantom Wizards who were soon joined by Natsu and Happy.

Naruto and Gajeel continued to fall from floor to floor but that didn't stop both Slayers from hitting each other in a high-speed fist fight. Naruto got the advantage on Gajeel and kicked him through a wall which led to outside. Gajeel fell not noticing g that a lot of his armour had cracks on it by Naruto's onslaught. Gajeel transformed his left arm inti a sword and imbedded it into the building beside him to stop his descent.

Naruto looked down and saw that Gajeel stopped form falling all the way down while he himself rubbed his shoulder from the fist that collided with it. Naruto's shirt had a few ribs on it from Gajeels onslaught but people wouldn't think he was in a fight because his entire body had no signs of I juries when it should be covered in cuts and brusies. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts and jumped back in time when Gajeel reappeared and shot out a Iron Dragon's Club which destroyed the pillar Naruto was beside. Gajeel found the ground again and glared at Naruto heated ly and was returned with a stoic look which egged the Iron Dragon Slayer but he didn't seem to notice the look of rage Naruto currently had in his eyes. Both didn't seem to notice that the other occupant who was unconscience on the floor. He was Sol, one of the Element 4 and right now he could be in a better position. He was in a small crater formed when he was defeated and beaten by Elfman. His face was bloody and bruised. Slowly one eye opened showing his return into consiencous. He started to look around in confusion until he notice the other occupants in the hall. He saw that Gajeel was fighting some strange blonde and by the look of anger on Gajeel and the several cracks on his armour, he was losing which surprised Sol since he could never put a dent on Gajeel's armour. Sol took note that Naruto had his back turned to himself and didn't seem to notice him yet. Using the art of surprise Sol slowly started to sink into the earth and disappeared from view.

Gajeel growled at the blonde infront if him that was causing so much problems for him and his guild, Nobody knew this but Gajeel was very loyal to his guild which would have surprised people since most majority would have thought he was only in a guild for the money or the thrill of fighting. Gajeel charged at Naruto and went for a left swing which Naruto easily ducked under but Gajeel was expecting that because he brought his right knee up to his Naruto square in the face but the blonde had other ideas. Naruto spun his body around Gajeel's leg and maneuvered himself to face Gajeel's back. Naruto brought back his hand which had fire swirling dangerously around it. Before he was able to make impact he heard a voice behind him say "Platre Sonata". Naruto looked to his left and saw a green-haired man who seemed to be joined in the floor.

"Where the hell did he come from?!" thought Naruto surprised that someone could get the drop on him. If his foster father were to see him now he would be laughing like mad and then probably scolded by Asia if she were to find out. Naruto inwardly shivered at the thought of his friend scolding himself since she was always the best at it. Naruto took the full brunt of Sol's attack which was a large fist made of plaster that connected with him and shot him through a pillar and into the fall. Seeing a chance Gajeel took it and shot out a large Iron sword that grew in length and imbedded itself into the wall over Naruto. Gajeel brought the sword across scraping the wall and weakening it from the strain making debris to fall in top of Naruto.

"Well done Monsieur Gajeel. Looks like he won't be coming back after that non?" said Sol in a french accent. Gajeel just grunted in acknowledgement but couldn't get that bad feeling out of his system. Sol turned around and starved to walk away while Gajeel stared at the pile of rubble intently. "Excuse me Monsieur but we should be looking for more of those Fairy's. I'd like to have a rematch with that beast changing fellow" told Dol rubbing his moustache.

"You can do whatever you want but I'm staying here" replied Gajeel not looking back. Before Sol could answer the pile of rubble erupted upwards from the golden fire that suddenly shot up. Gajeel and Sol jumped back a good distance to get away from the fire.

"Damn it that hurts" said Naruto as if explaining the weather. When the fire died down they saw Naruto standing up but noticed that he had several cuts on his body and a bone sticking out of his right elbow. Sol looked a bit green but Gajeel just smirked at Naruto's situation.

"Ain't so tough now are you huh. Don't worry I'll end your suffering soon" smirked Gajeel turning his arm back into his sword which started to spin like a chainsaw.

"Well said Monsieur Gajeel. You are so kind" said Sol who didn't seem to be joking one bit. Naruto knew what they meant because of the immense pain he felt and the bone he saw sticking out of his arm but he had felt worse through his training with Cecil and from his uncle who didn't know the meaning of the word holding back.

Gajeel and Sol's eyes widened in shock when Naruto's injuries started to heal themselves in front of their very eyes. The cuts around Naruto's body closed in on themselves and the bone that was sticking out had mended itself and was placed back into Naruto's arm. Moving his arm a bit Naruto smiled lightly and looked back at Gajeel and Sol who were both gaping like fish. "Never seen a guy regenerate before" joked Naruto. Both S-Class Wizard were knocked out if their stupor and decided that they needed to finish off Naruto seeing his powers first hand. Naruto decided that he should finish them off soon as well since he still had to go after Jõse.

"Roche Concerto!" shouted Sol shooting out several rocks at Naruto. Naruto deflected the rock using his bare hands and punched every rock coming at them thus destroying them in the progress. When the last rock was destroyed, Naruto saw Gajeel taking in a large breath for a spell that he recognized.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" A tornado that was filled with metal shards was shot out of Gajeels mouth and was heading towards Naruto who just like last time didn't move. Instead he brought both hands out and half back the attack. Naruto could feel the metal shards cutting up his hands so he spun both hands in the opposite direction that the tornado was spinning at. The reaction was fast. The tornado was cancelled out by the force used from the blonde shocking Gajeel and Sol since nothing like that had happened before. Naruto's hands quickly healed, Naruto disappeared from view and appeared beside Sol. Sol only had enough time to look to his side before a flaming fist connected with his chin upwards from a flaming uppercut. When Naruto connected his fist he covered his fists in large flames that quickly enveloped the earth user. Gajeel jumped in back in a back flip to get away from the blonde but Naruto saw the Dragon Slayer move and disappeared in a blur until he appeared behind Gajeel.

Sensing someone behind him Gajeel morphed his right leg into a sword and turned around to slash him. Gajeel smirked when he saw that his blade was gonna hit Naruto but it was lost when his sword leg slashed through Naruto's body but Naruto turned his lower body into fire.

"He's like Juvia!" Gajeel thought in a bit more fear. Naruto gave a punch into Gajeel's chest which made Gajeel's armour crack under the stress. Naruto grabbed Gajeel's face in a tight grip and kicked Gajeel away. Gajeel slowly got up from the ground panting in exhaustion. He slowly got up but in his mind it was going a mile a minute. "How the hell is he beating me! This blonde basterd comes out of nowhere and starts beating me around like a rag doll!" Looking up Gajeel widened his eyes. Naruto was slowly walking towards Naruto which shouldn't nerve Gajeel but Naruto's body language just seemed to scream dominance. From the way he had his back up straight, his head held high, the way his feet made impact on the floor which left a burnt footprint and the blue and golden eyes that stared at Gajeel in anger since the two first met. Gajeel tried but he didn't know if it was because of the beating or the fear of the Phoenix Slayer but something was holding his feet down. When Naruto was only ten steps away from Gajeel he held back both arms behind his back which started to shoot out a large amount of fire. The fire should have propelled Naruto but for some reason he hadn't moved an inch from his spot. All of a sudden he rushed Gajeel and in a blink of an eye he was in front of the unmoving Dragon Slayer. He then pulled both flaming fists towards Gajeel for a double punch. Gajeel couldn't do anything other then scream in pain when Naruto's fists made impact. The fists covered in golden fire had easily destroyed his Iron Scales and fire had shot out to his chest shooting Gajeel across the hallway making him brake through dozens of walls . Naruto ran off out find Gajeel in hopes to inflict more pain if he was still conscience and if he wasn't then he'd give a sharp kick to his gut for good measure.

( Several Rooms Later )

Erza had just finished off defeating Aria which was a rough opponent for her. She with Natsu and Elfman had stormed the headquarters togethor following Naruto's lead. They had splitted up to cover more ground in hopes to find and defeat Jõse, Gajeel and the members of the Element Four. That's when she found Aria and both S-Class wizards had fought against each other . It was a tough fight but after thirty minutes of fighting each other, Erza won but not without going unscathed either. She was exhausted from using too much magic power and now was facing off against someone she knew she wasn't ready for. Jõse Porla. When she finished off Aria, Elfman with Mirajane arrived and soon after Jõse. Once he arrived the room was soon filled with his evil magic which felt like death to Erza and the rrst,. Because Mira couldn't use her demon magic she was easy pickings for the Wizard Saint and was knocked unconscience from one of his spells. Elfman grew angry and charged at Jõse totally forgetting about Jõse's rank. Erza tried to stop him but Jõse had made his move and shot back Elfman who soon found himself imbedded in a wall while falling into unconscience. Erza then faced off against him even though she was almost out of magic power and was physically exhausted. Jõse decided to finish them off so he could do the same to the rest of the guild so he used his evil Shade Magic on Erza who fell easily enough. When Jõse heard Erza scream in pain he relished in the feeling of making Fairy Tail's most powerful Female Wizard scream in agony. Using his magic he lifted Erza into the air and used electricity to torture Erza. Jõse laughed madly enjoying her screams but it was soon interrupted when something came out of one of the walls and crashed into another. Jõse looked at what came out and was surprise when he saw his best and most decorative Wizard on the floor unconscious and severly beaten.

"Gajeel!? Who could have beaten my best man!" thought Jõse in shock and bit of anger not realizing he released his hold on Erza who fell on the floor barely conscience. Jõse and Erza both heard footsteps getting closer to their location. Jõse turned his head towards the hole and saw a pony-tailed blonde with powerful looking eyes which narrowed at himself. Jõse noticed the Fairy Tail Guild mark on his left arm but saw an X covering it which meant he had left the guild.

"Why would he do that if he could have just erased it?" thought Jõse but stared at Naruto expecting the blonde to speak but he didn't so Jõse went first.

"Who are you!? From the mark on your arm it shows that you are a deserter from the guild so what the hell are you doing here?" demanded Jose. Naruto smiled at Jõse confusing the Wizard Saint since the smile seemed a bit...off.

"I am Fairy Tail's biggest mistake." Erza would have flinched when she heard that but instead she settled to feel guilty and look away to not make eye contact. Jõse was confused at the answer but tensed since the blonde in front if him seemed hostile.

"Well i'm not sure about that last part but I can tell that you and I aren't on the same side so I'm guessing your here for Lucy Hearthfillia am I right?" Naruto's eyes widened slightly hearing that Lucy was a Hearthfillia.

"That blonde from earlier is a Hearthfillia!? Then that means that she's..." Naruto glared at Jõse with a new fire burning in him. The room that was just a second ago cold from Jõse's evil magic had now increased in temperature making the occupants slightly sweat from the heat. Jõse stared at Naruto in wonder since he could sense a large amount of magic power inside the blonde's body.

"Looks like I'm going to get a good fight after all" said Jõse with a evil grin. Jõse released his Magic power surrounding his body in a dark purple glow which looked menacing to most people. Erza who was still watching on the floor looked shocked at the amount of magic power that Jõse was releasing which was to be expected since she had heard that Jõse was equal to Makarov in power. Erza looked at Naruto to see his reaction but she didn't expect to see he wasn't effected by it at all. Naruto glared at Jõse in great anger and started to release his own impressive magic power. Golden flames emerged from Naruto's feet and surrounded his legs except for the front. The gold colour in his blue eyes glowed even more making them look like they were a pair of lights. Naruto's unkept spikey hair flowed from the magic power blowing bits of wind around. Erza could barely breadth now with both large magic power battling for dominance while the owners stayed standing where they were.

"A-Amazing. To think Naruto has such power that could rival Jõse in unbelievable" thought Erza surprised. Erza wouldn't have thought that the once shy and happy boy she once knew had become into such a powerhouse. Nobody made a mover and just stared at each other for five minutes. And then all of a sudden both men moved in synch. Jõse shot a beam of Shade magic at Naruto who dadged to the side and ran towards Jõse fast. Seeing Naruto getting close, Jõse clicked his teeth since hand to hand combat wasn't his specialty. He swiped his right hand in a arc in front of him which caused explosions to appear in front of hi sled where Naruto stood. Naruto jumped back from the attack and decided that he needed to attack before Jõse kept him at his own pace. Moving his flaming hands in a spiral shape till they met in the centre, Naruto suddenly pulled the hands back which formed a spear made out of fire. Naruto grabbed the spear and threw it towards Jõse who thought that he could stop the attack with his own. Bringing his right hand forward, a magic seal appeared and shot out four beams of Shade Magic that all connected with the spear but to his surprise it only seemed to hold it off for a few seconds until the spear went through his own attack. Jõse quickly jumped away just in time before he got squered. Jõse then glared at the blonde who still looked pissed at Jõse.

"This kid is something else. Best get this over with before I destroy Fairy Tail for good" he thought. Naruto raised a brow when he felt Jõse's ,magic power siddendly increase and saw how the Wizard Saint's eyes turned black. Erza up at the fighting pair and grew worried for the blonde since she couldn't believe that Naruto could beat him.

"Naruto get away from him now before he kills you!" shouted Erza but was ignored by Naruto.

"That's right boy, you should run while you have the chance" said Jõse grinning like a mad man. Naruto's eyes were blocked by his hair when he leaned his head forward a bit. Jõse smirked thinking the blonde was gonna give up but instead gasped when he felt pain in his stomach. He looked and saw that Naruto had disappeared and reappeared in front of Jõse in amazing speeds and sucker punched him in the stomach. Naruto wasn't finished cause he gave Jõse a open palm to his chin and kicked Jõse in the stomach. Jõse quickly got back his senses and growled in anger ttowards the blonde. Jõse decided to finish it here and now. Bringing his left arm to his side he gathered a large amount of his Shade Magic into his palm and then shot it at Naruto.

"Dead Wave!" The attack was powerful because it blew everything away including the floor. Naruto saw it coming and growled. Placing both hands in a praying motion his then slammed them both onto the floor to make his strongest defence spell.

"Fire Phoenix Great Flame Barrier!" A large barrier surrounded Naruto. When the Dead Wave made contact a large explosion of purple and gold occurred. All the Fairy Tail members who were outside could see a large glowing orb of purple and gold appear on the chest of the largely destroyed robotic base of Phantom. When the explosion died down it showed Jõse with a frown and Naruto who still had his glare. Naruto brought his wings out and used them to fly in the air. Is Jõse was surprised he didn't show it and instead made three magic circles that snot out dozens of magic balls which Naruto maneuvered. However he flinched when one hit his right leg. Naruto shot himself towards Jõse and pulled back a fist to meet Jõse. Jõse reacted by covering his right fist in Shade magic and went for a punch hoping that his magic could over-power Naruto. Both fists collided with each other which made a large gust of wind blowing away debris and the other mages in the room. With this both Mira and Elfman woke IP from unconscious and looked to see Naruto still pushing against Jôse who seemed to be struggling. Elfman wondered who the blonde was since sphere didn't remember him but Mirajane was a different story.

"N-Naruto came home" muttered Mirajane holding her mouth with both her hands. Erza Co tinued to watch the fight in awe of the power.

Jõse didn't like this blonde one bit. Somehow someone younger then himself was taking himself on and holding his own which angered Jõse greatly. Naruto saw the look of anger in the Wizard Saint's eye and used this moment of emotional distress to his advantage. Covering his left leg in fire he kicked Jõse upwards. He then quickly grabbed Jõse's leg and flew up through the ceiling while shooting out a stream of flames from his free hand to help to get himself hit into solid stone. Jose tried to do something about his situation but couldn't since eye was upside down with blood quickly heading for his brain and he was swinging madly from the speed the blonde was using. When Naruto eventually got out he didn't slow himself down and instead went higher which started to scare Jose since he knew a fall from this height could kill him.

"Let me go you basterd or the next thing you see is me killing your loved ones in front of you before I kill you!" threatened Jõse thinking he could somehow scare the blonde. Instead of dropping g him Naruto threw him upwards even higher and was soon followed by the blonde. Naruto flew at Jõse in high-speed and pucnhed him in the face with a fire covered fist. Jõse flew back even higher but Naruto was quickly behind aphim and did a heel drop on his back shooting him downwards back towards his guild hall. While descending Jõse saw Naruto was still following him downwards but noticed that Naruto started to turn back into his Phoenix form. Jõse for the first time in his life felt fearwhen he stared into the flaming Phoenix who descended down on himself like a Flaming Angel Of Death. Naruto increased his speed until he was infrong of Jõse's falling body which was halfway towards his guild hall and started to spin fast in a large tornado of fkre . The tornado made contact and Jõse surprisingly screamed like a little girl because he was enveloped by the spinning fire and every part of his body started to burn painfully from the immense heat Naruto's flames let off. Everyone in Fairy Tail could only stare in awe and astonishment when they saw what was happening. Even Master Makarov who had just come back from being healed secretly by Mystogen who had found Makarov's magic that was spread across the lands and returned it.

When Naruto and Jõse collided into the robotic building the flames started to melt the rock and metal making the machine slowly collapse on itself. Naruto and Jõse stopped at the same floor they fought earlier and Naruto gracefully landed on the floor returning back into his human form while Jõse had collapsed onto the floor while he was burnt in every part of his body. Naruto stood up with a bit of sweat going down his brow which was the only thing that showed he was in a tough fight with a Wizard Saint other then his ripped shirt and ruined pants. Naruto saw that Mirajane and Elfman were awake and staring at him in shock and disbelief which Naruto couldn't really blame since to them he was once weak but now all of a sudden he suddenly appeared and just defeated a Wizard Saint and showed little scars of it. Hell he'd be surprised as well. He stopped his thinking when he saw Jõse slowly get up even though he was shaking a lot.

"Y-You think you won haven't you. Well I'm n-not gonna t-take this lying down. Fairy Tail will die even if I have to die as well!" yelled Jõse in defiance gathering as much magic power he could in his right hand. The magic power was in dangerous levels so Naruto knew he had to stop it soon or someone could get killed which was something he really didn't want to happen. Naruto brought out his right palm and Naruto's golden flames were concentrated on his palm and swirled into a large ball which was the size of bowling ball. Naruto ran towards Jõse who had aimed his own hand towards Naruto.

"Diiiiieeeeeeee!" shouted Jõse releasing the rest of his power at Naruto. A large purple beam of Jõse's Shade Magic shot forth destroying anything in its way. Naruto brought his flaming ball in front of him and somehow the spell Jõse used was being deflected into three desperate beams that shot upwards into the sky for everyone in Magnolia to see. Jõse and the three Fairy Tail mages were shocked that Naruto's fire could do that forgetting that Naruto was running at Jõse while holding off the attack. When Naruto got into striking distance he grabbed Jõse's free hand so he could pull away the spell and then pushed his own spell into Jõse's already burnt chest.

"Phoenix Devil Swirling Sphere!" announced Naruto. Jõse tried to scream but the pain was too much for him to even try to make a sound so he decided to gasp for air instead which was hard cause when he tried he immediately lost it again. The sphere swirled fast in the Wizard Saint's chest clooking it in the process making it look black from being burnt too much. Jõse was then pushed by the force of the spell and flew back into the stairs behind him. He impacted on the stairs with a loud thud and fell unconscience from the pain and the exhaustion of releasing all of his magic power. Naruto sighed and wiped his forehead from any sweat he gathered and saw that Erza was still lying down hurt.

"I'm guessing you can't move" stated Naruto with a stoic look but some different emotion showed in his eyes but nobody seemed to have taken notice. Erza didn't want to admit it because to her it was embarrassing but she slowly nodded her head. Naruto sighed and all of suddenly picked up Erza in a bridel carry shocking Erza who blushed in embarrassment.

"W-What d-do y-you t-think your d-doing" stuttered Erza embaressed to be in such a position since she wasn't used to such physical contact, especially from a boy. Naruto raised an eyebrow which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

"I'm bringing you back to your guild or would you prefer to stay here with the old creep behind us?" Erza shaked her head realizing what he meant so she wrapped her arms around his neck to help balance herself out. Everyone walked out with Elfman giving Naruto curious glances while Mira had a small blush and a smile while she looked like she was barely able to hold back her tears but Naruto ignored them all and looked straight ahead towards the exit. As Naruto and the Strauss siblings were leaving, Erza had snuggled into Naruto's almost bare chest without noticing what she was doing but Naruto did since he showwed the decency to have a small blush on his usually stoic face. Erza didn't know why but she felt so comfortable, warm and safe in Naruto's arms which confused her since she hadn't felt something like that before. There was something else she was feeling but she didn't know why.

S he felt as if she had been in the same position before but can't remember where. All four Wizard's were then ingulfed my a flames spinning around them and when it disappeared, everyone was gone.

Page 8 of 8


	4. Chapter 4

**The Girl's will be Erza, Mira and Juvia.**

 **Enjoy**

"Naruto" said the shell shocked Makarov who had healed and returned in time to see the large robotic headquarters collapse into a pile of rubble in the ocean. Makarov was surprised by that and wondered who could have defeated Jõse since he was a Wizard Saint and avenge Erza wouldn't be able to stand a chance against him. Before he could ask questions flames swirled and disappeared to show Mirajane, Elfman and Erza who was in the arms of the last person he would have imagined.

Naruto who walked through the crowd of celebrating Wizards placed Erza beside Makarov who still had his mouth open. Looking towards the small Wizard Saint his eyes hardened which had forced Makarov to concentrate and not flinch over the cold set of Golden and Blue eyes.

"Makarov" was all Naruto said but caused Makarov to finally flinch. It wasn't because that he didn't call Makarov master like he used to but the way he said his name in so much disdain.

"I-Its nice to meet you again my boy. You had us worried" said Makarov while looking up at the Phoenix Slayer and trying not to flinch from the look being given to him.

"You were worried about little ol' me? Wow I'm honoured" replied Naruto sarcastically. Makarov looked down in sadness knowing what he has done can't be easily if not ever forgiven but now that his in front of himself he can at least try and amend. Looking up Makarov was about to talk but his voice got stuck in his mouth when he saw Naruto's arm which held the guild mark. The proud symbol of Fairy Tail that everyone wore with pride was crossed out in a black cross over the symbol. Makarov knew exactly what that meant. He was practically saying "I just left Fairy Tail and I'm proud of it." To Makarov it was as if Naruto just pulled out his middle finger and flipped off Mavis herself. Erza was now standing again but had Mirajane holding up left over her own shoulder since she was still injured.

To everyone watching they were all surprised and shocked when they watched Makarov suddenly get on his knees and bow with his forehead touching the floor. "I Speak for all of Fairy Tail when I say this. In the bottom of our hearts. We are sorry for everything we have done to you during your stay in Fairy Tail. We who are famous for our undying loyalty and teamwork to one another embarressed the name of Fairy Tail and most likely our first master is rolling in her grave in disgust by our actions. I know that the road of forgiveness will be a long one but I hope to someday cross with and make amends for everything we've done."

Before Naruto could respond he stopped his voice when he heard the all to familiar voice behind him.

"Big brother?" said a timid voice which caused Naruto's neck to turn towards the voice. Naruto's hardened face now softened when he saw his adopted little sister standing there with a few bandages on her face.

"Levy" he said so softly it was almost a whisper. Hearing her name and recognizing the voice from her adopted big brother broke all her walls which held her emotions. In a speed that nobody expected from Levy she had latched herself to Naruto and used all her strength to hug him. Naruto slightly wince when he felt his ribs cracking under the pressure of her hug but gave it back nonetheless. This was one of the moments where he was thankful for having the Phoenix's amazing healing regeneration.

"I missed you" sobbed Levy into his ruined shirt.

"I know you did. I'm sorry I left you here on your own." Levy shaked her head sideways showing her disagreement.

"I was fine. Mira, Erza, Poryluscia, Alzack and Bisca helped me a lot when I wanted to talk or do a mission since I broke up Shadow Gear after they made fun of you when you left she said. Naruto noted he should thank Alzack and Bisca for taking care of Levy. He doesn't remember anyone with those names during his stay so they must be new. He happily patted her head which caused Levy to remember all the times he used to do the same thing when they were kids.

"Always thinking about me huh. You are still and will always be the best little sister anyone could ask for" complimented Naruto which caused Levy to shed more tears.

"What the hell are you doing to Levy!" shouted someone. Looking forward Naruto saw a guy who was wearing what he thought was a fashion disaster.

"Watch it Jet" warned Erza with a glare not liking how Jet was talking to Naruto after he was the one who saved them. She was afraid what would have happened if he didn't come. Jet flinched over the glare from both Erza and Levy but kept on his assault at Naruto who didn't seem to show a hint of emotion on his face.

"Get away from Levy you hear me! Because of you she cried" he shouted pointing at Naruto who was inwardly laughing his ass off at the fool in front of him. Everyone else watched the scene in embarressment. They all knew of Jet's crush on Levy and had to some times watch him since he would try to force Levy to love him. Droy wasn't a problem since he accepted Levy's decision and helped a few times when Jet got too rough.

"Shut the fuck up Jet. You have no right to care about how i feel since we aren't teammates anymore" yelled Levy surprising Naruto and everyone else by her language. Wasn't normal you hear Fairy Tail's bookworm curse.

"L-Look at that he's already effecting her with just his presence. Stay away from her Dead Last!" shouted Jet who was about to grab Levy's arm and pull her away from Naruto but he hadn't expected for another arm to grab his own. Trailing up the extra limb Jet widened his eyes in fear when he now stared into the blue and gold eyes of the angered Phoenix Slayer.

"Your crush on Levy is a huge pain in the ass for her and for me. If you try to man handle my little sis again I'm going to cook you golden brown and feed you to a Wyvern" Naruto growled increasing the pressure and heat on Jet's arm causing the Speed Wizard to wince in pain and pull back his arm away from the Phoenix Slayer.

"Y-You'll pay for t-that" said Jet and running away from the pair. Droy who was watching frowned at his partners arrogant attitude and hated how he was a lot more forceful with showing his emotions to Levy ever since Shadow Gear broke up. Droy gave a apologetic look to Levy and Naruto before running after his best friend.

Levy sighed in content at seeing Jet leave. It frightened her at how much he has change from the once caring boy into the brute he is now. Naruto sensed several magical signatures heading towards their location and knew exactly who was coming.

"Rune Knights took their sweet ass time getting here. Best bring this up with Lahar next time I meet him" he mused to hinself.

"Sorry Levy but I need to go now" said Naruto who flinched from the horrid look on Levy's face. Probably thinking he was gonna leave again and never come back. "No need to worry. I'll visit you whenever I can. Okay?"

Levy looked up at Naruto's face to see any deceit or lies but couldn't see any which got her hopes up but to be safe. "Pinky promise" she mutters holding up her left pinky. Naruto chuckled slightly and brought his right pinky to hers and shaker it.

"Pinky promise." Naruto said hardened his face again as he looked across the group of Wizards who all mostly lfinched under his gaze. Looking down at his ruined shirt he shrugged and ripped off the remaining cloth unknowingly causing most the female populous to blush at seeing his amazing body. Some of these women were Erza, Mirajane and Laki. Most of the men were now glaring at Naruto wishing for a body like his. Turning around Naruto begun to walk off. Natsu who had watched the entire scene okay out was about to run over and somehow force Naruto to stay with them but his own voice was caught in his throat when he saw Naruto's back. Everyone else just stared in shock at the large scar that covered most of Naruto's back and wondered how he got such a thing.

Levy smiled sadly knowing full well where he got it. Porylusica accidently spilled the beans when she drank a little too much during one of Levy's visits. Ever since then Levy secretely grew to hate Erza but tried not to show it too much. In a swirl of golden flames Naruto disappeared from everyone view. Makarov wanted to ask about the flames but was interrupted by the large group of Rune Knight's who began to restrain everyone to figure out what had happened.

( Outside Magnolia )

Naruto walked for a mile in the forest that stood outside of Magnolia and the saw the house/tree that is occupied by Porylusica. "Wonder how she is" thought Naruto walking over and knocking on the door. He slightly winced when he heard a shout coming from inside the house.

"I swear to god you humans are annoying. Can't you people handle your own problems on your ow-Naruto?" said Porylusica who's throat got caught when she saw the missing blonde after opening the door. Naruto understood why she would be surprised and he couldn't blame her if she were to hate him. Seeing that she wasn't going to talk anytime soon unless he started a conversation he initiated to talk with her.

"Its been a while...Granny" he said with a small with when Porylusica automatically pulled a broom out of nowhere and started to throw it around while shouting out not to call her granny. Naruto was then surprised when he was pulled in a hug by the elderly medic.

"W-Welcome back you b-brat" she sobbed out. Naruto smiled warmly and brought the pink-haired woman into a comforting hug which was equally returned. After a minute of hugging Porylusica dragged Naruto into her home to speak with him about what had happened to him after all the years he went missing. She wasn't expecting what he was gonna say to herself.

( One Week Later - Crocus Palace )

"The King will see you now" said a guard to Naruto who stood up and followed the guard towards the throne room. During the years he was training he had met and done a job for the King of Fiore which went out perfectly without a hich which got the King to send out missions to Naruto more often then ever. These mostly consisted of wiping out bandit camps and finding a stray Wizard who had escaped the Rune Knights. After he finished a S-Class mission the King himself granted Naruto a wish for anything he wanted after all the hard work he had done for him. Mostly people who would get a wish from the King himself would want wealth, fame and maybe to become royalty but not Naruto. The blonde surprised the King when he asked for independence from the Magic Council. This means Naruto gets to go on his own missions without to handle the Magic Council and their rules. Another important reason would be so the Council couldn't try to get a hold of him and his power for their own greedy reasons. Since then Naruto and the King had become more friendly with each other.

"We're here" said the guard motioning the blonde towards the large double doors to the throne room. Nodding his head the blonde walked forward and opened the doors to see a large widespread room and at the end of the room was a large golden throne which was filled by a surprisingly small man who was actually the King of Firoe himself.

Tome E. Fiore was a very short man who wore striped overalls held up by his belt underneath his red and white cape.

"Ah Naruto my boy how have you been?" asked the King with a smile. He could honestly admit that Naruto was a close friend of his after everything h has done for him and his daughter. Naruto was actually the one who cheered up his daughter Hisui when his wife died from a illness that couldn't be healed by even the best healers in the Kingdom. Hisui had locked herself in her room for weeks and never came out unless is was for food. Tome was thankful for Arc adios who was the one who sent out the mission to anyone that could cheer up his daughter. Hundreds of Mages came a long way to complete the job but at the end nobody could cheer Hisui up.

In fact some of the Wizards who left her room came out crying and running away. The King had lost all hope that his daughter would cheer up.

That was until Naruto came along.

He doesn't know what happened in the room but didn't care because when Naruto walked out Hisui had followed him out with a smile that Tome missed greatly. Since then he had relied on Naruto for missions that his own soldiers couldn't complete. One of those missions were to train the Five Executioners since they were getting very relaxed. At the end they were all changed killers.

"Hey old man. Just came to give you the report about the fight between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord" said Naruto with a small smile in his face. Tome's eye twitched in annoyance at the young mans rude comments but said nothing about it. It still didn't help that his guards beside him were snickering to their hearts contents.

"Yes well let's hear it" said the King with a sigh. Tome always got a report of these type of events from the Magic Council but couldn't fully trust the Council's reports. They were mostly all negative towards the Fairy Tail and always commented about how Fairy Tail should be disbanded. That's why he had Naruto. Naruto would investigate these reports to find out if they were true or not. Several times the Fairy Tail guild were responsible for destruction but the Council always liked to be dramatic. Naruto may not like Fairy Tail but he didn't want them to disband. He knew that a lot of people in the guild didn't treat him as bad as some others and most Wizards income came from working in guilds. If it was to disband then they would have to find work elsewhere in order to pay for their families.

The next hour was spent with Naruto telling the true story about the war between two of the strongest guilds. Tome nodded his head several times during the tale while a guard would write down everything Naruto said and compare it with the Council's report.

"That is a interesting story. So Jõse went mad over Fairy Tail and used their clients job request as an excuse to wage war on the guild. Arcadios I want Jõse locked in the deepest dungeon and his title of Wizard Saint is to be revoked" ordered Tome pointing to his most loyal soldier. Aracios nodded his head to his king and walked away to fulfill his mission. "Now that's taken care of I say payment would be perfect right now" said the King with a smile but frowned when he saw Naruto shake his head sideways.

"Its alright. I don't need payment for doing what I thought was right. Even though I protected 'them' " he said the last part with venom in his voice.

"Nonsense. You've been a great help for years so its only fair I do something special" told the King and went into a thinking pose. After a minute he grinned and pointed at Naruto dramatically. In the power I posses I hereby grant Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki the title of Wizard Saint and to be off duty for the next two weeks" ordered the King getting a shocked look from Naruto.

"A-Are you sure about that? I'm not sure I'm ready for that" said Naruto a bit of nervousness in his voice. It had always been a dream of his to be a Wizard Saint in order to honour his birth parents since they were both Wizard Saints themselves.

"Don't cut yourself short. You had defeated several Phantom Mages which included S-Class Gajeel Redfox and their master Jõse who was a Wizard Saint himself. Including that you weren't as badly injured shows enough that you are Wizard Saint material" told the King with a grin. Naruto just stared wide-eyed at the King and knocked himself out of his stupor long enough to bow to his King.

"I humbly accept the title" said Naruto with his small smile coming back but seemed to have some sort of shine to it.

"Good. Now then you best go. I'll make sure that no job requests go your way for the next two weeks so you best enjoy your vacation while you can" laughed Tome seeing Naruto nod his head and leave the room. Tome stopped his laughing and stared at the closed doors with a light frown.

"Why do I feel like this is the clam before the storm?" Tome thought to himself not knowing what was to happen in the future and how a certain Phoenix Slayer was going to be in the middle of it all.

( 1 Week Later - Fairy Tail )

Fairy Tail was now under construction since their last Guildhall was destroyed beyond repair. They decided to change it up and enlarge it so it can fit all the members without a problem.

"I need that pillar over there beside the bar. And you! Stop lounging about and get working. Move it!" shouted Erza who was pointing and ordering around members of the guild who were quickly running around to do what Erza had ordered.

"Jeez she needs to take a break once in a while" said Grey holding a piece of wood and shirtless.

"Don't be like that Grey. It would be done quicker if you didn't always take a break every twenty minutes" commented Happy who dodged a ball of ice thrown by Grey.

"Where's Natsu? asked Lucy looking around for the Pink-head.

"Looking around for clues on Naruto's whereabouts" said Happy frowning a little bit. Since Naruto disappeared Natsu had been relentless on looking for the blonde and bringing him back to the guild even though everyone knows that won't happen.

"He needs to give up. Its obvious that Naruto's not coming back so he may as well give up" said Grey with a sigh. He couldn't blame Naruto for the way he reacted to them. Even himself got a chill when he saw the look Naruto gave them all and it wasn't easy to make a Ice-Wizard get a chill.

"You guys shouldn't beat yourselves for what happened. It was mostly me who did the bad things to Naruto" came the voice of Mirajane who was looking down with a sad look on her usually smiling face. "Here, I got these in a raffle but I don't need them since I'm not into these type of things. It can help cool you all off" she said showing four tickets to Akane Resort. Lucy and Erza's eyes took the shape of stars when they saw the tickets for the most popular resort in all of Fiore. Grey looked interested since he heard a lot of things from that resort and wanted to try out the casino. Happy looked interested since he knew a fancy place like that would have great food which would definetly get Natsu's attention. Grey saw the faces from his female partners and knew that not even a war going off will stop them from going to the resort.

"I guess we're going then" he said seeing both Lucy and Erza shake their heads up and down so fast it was a blur.

"How don't they get whiplash?" were the last thoughts of Grey before returning back to work.

...

"Fire Phoenix Hellfire!"

A large pillar of golden flames appeared and shot towards the sky in a amazing show of magic power. These flames were coming from none other then Naruto who was travelling towards Akane Resort hoping for a clam and easy vacation but something in his gut told him that wasn't gonna happen. During his travels he would 'visit' the Dark Guild's in the area and do what he normally does.

Kick Ass.

"W-What is this monster!" stuttered/shouted a Dark Wizard while crawling backwards from the Fire Wizard. Naruto was currently in the Guild Hall of White Skeleton and so for he has been disappointed in the members. Not one was stronger than a B-Class Mage which made Naruto wonder why the Magic Council hadn't taken them out themselves.

"Fire Extermination!" came a voice from the stairs. Looking to his left Naruto was met with a large amount of fire which quickly spread over the area.

"Did ya get him?" asked a member walking forward carefully. The man who cast the spell looked offended and made a clean punch to the other mans temple easily knocking him out.

"Of course I got him ya basterd! Who do you think I am" he shouted at the now unconscious team member. The man wasn't anything special to look at. He had brown curly hair and wore a normal black shirt with the word Fire badly written on the chest area. A pair of baggy blue jeans and grey boots finished his normal bland outfit.

"I hope that's not all you got?" asked Naruto casually walking out of the fire without as scratch on him while also scaring the crap out of Dark Mage.

"Holy Fuck! How are you alive!" he shouted and pointing at the now annoyed Naruto. He wasn't one that enjoyed stupidity and the man's loud voice hurts Naruto's ears due to his increase senses of being a Phoenix Slayer. Naruto ran forward until he was in front of the Wizard and placed a half-closed fist into the mans gut making him gasp out and slowly close his eyes into unconsciousness. Making sure that everyone was still knocked out he pulled out a communication Lacrima and activated it to connect to one of the few people he would call a friend even though the other person wouldn't admit it.

"I cleaned out another guild for you guys to pick up" said Naruto to the Lacrima but quickly regretted it when a large shout was heard from the other side.

"Your suppose to be on holiday you basterd! Stop destroying guilds without our permission!" shouted Lahar while glaring at the smirking face of Naruto.

"Don't be like that. I know you like it when I beat up the big baddies so come up and pick them up. These guys were the last in the area so your safe for now" replied Naruto with a grin. Lahar sighed and wondered why he had asked Naruto for help. Because of Naruto's free reign Lahar thought it would be a good idea to get him to help the council unofficially by hunting down Dark Guilds. It worked at the start but now its hard to keep up since Naruto would destroy a Guild an hour after he destroyed another one. Lahar's men couldn't handle the work and sometime the guild members would wake up and run away before they got a chance to arrest them.

Before Naruto could answer he jumped through a glass window and just in time since the Guild Hall and exploded in a firey inferno. "Naruto what was that!" asked Lahar hearing the explosion from Naruto's side.

"Sorry but I gotta go" was all Naruto said before cutting off the connection and running off to fight off the attackers. Naruto stopped when he saw then men in the same armour as each other. Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw the Guild Symbol on their armour.

Tartoros.

"Now I think I know why the council didn't attack White Skeleton" murmured Naruto. It made sense that the council would be afraid to attack a guild who seems to be in connections with one of the three strongest guilds in the Balam Alliance. The Phoenix Slayer was angered at how they easily destroyed their allies but couldn't think about it now. They were Dark Guilds after all. It might be a daily thing for them.

Naruto could tell these men were runts but he was worried by the large magical signature he was sensing nearby but so far they are just watching.

"Attack!" shouted one of the soldiers charging at Naruto with the rest quickly following him. Naruto didn't want to diddle daddle so he covered his hands in fire and charged forth at the incoming soldiers.

"Fire Phoenix Blitz!" shouted Naruto making long trails of fire come out his hands and spun around causing them to connect and launch the Tartoros soldiers away. Naruto didn't have a chance to celebrate his win since he had to jump away from a large icicle that almost impaled him in the stomach.

"Well Well. I get to meet the Kings dog in person. I find this a honour" said a smooth voice. Naruto could see a shadow outline coming out of the forestry. Coming out of the shadows was a handsome man with a scar going down the left side of his face. He wore armour around his body and legs while a silver cape floated behind him. Naruto tensed his body ready to fight. From what he could tell the man wasn't any ordinary Wizard and Naruto felt something slightly off about the man infront of him.

"I wouldn't call myself a dog unless you want me to bite you. And believe me when I say that I bite, HARD" said Naruto with a grin. He was kinda excited for showdown since the last few guilds were petty. Jõse was the last person that got his blood pumping and now it seems he will get another shot. The man didn't answer but instead grinned almost madly. He raised his arm in the air and formed a large hammer made of ice and dropped it down. Naruto didn't dodge but instead took the attack head on. The blonde crossed both arms and raised them in the air to hold off the hammer of ice. Cracks formed on the ground Naruto stood on and he slightly cursed himself for doing something so stupid. The underestimated the attack and paid the price by the blood trail falling down his brow and the bruises that were now healing on his arms. In a show of strength he threw the hammer up and bolted towards Silver.

Silver didn't move but a ice wall formed itself in front of Naruto. Thinking quickly he used the flames on his feet to propel himself over the wall and launch a flaming axe kick to the Tartaros member. Silver brought one arm to block to attack and used his other to form a sword of ice. Naruto back-flipped away from the sword slash and when he hit the earth he wet for a leg sweep which Silver jumped over and tried to slam his foot on Naruto. Naruto swirved his body and jumped away to dodge the kick. When Silver's foot hit the earth it begun to freeze everything around him. Naruro jumped in the air so he wouldn't be caught in the spell. When the spell ended Naruto dropped to the icecovered floor and whistled when he saw the once beautiful forest which was full of life was now a barren wasteland of ice. Everything from trees to animals in a two mile radius had been frozen in blue ice.

"That's impressive" Naruto said in actual awe. Silver's smirk seemed to widen itself hearing the praise of his magic.

"And you haven't seen anything yet" grinned Silver pulling his head back and sucking in air. Naruto's eyes widen realizing what kind of spell the Dark Mage was using. He didn't have enough time to dodge or counter the attack so instead he spun around while letting go his most hottest flames he could conjour up.

"Ice Devil Rage!" announced Silver letting off a large breath of Ice towards the small dome of flames. The spell fought against the dome of fire in order to break through it and get to its target. A large explosion ended the spell and Silver watched the smoke clear with a amused expression. When the smoke cleared it showed a slightly sweating Naruto with bits of ice stuck to his arms and legs. Naruto took note on how the ice was taking longer to melt then normal ice.

"Devil Slayer magic? From what I can tell there's now four Slayer type magic and this one isn't easy" thought Naruto glaring at the smirking Devil Slayer.

"Is that the bite I heard about cause if that's all then I best finish you off now before I return to HQ" mocked Silver. His answer was a fireball thrown at him which he easily threw off but he didn't expect Naruto to rush him while he was distracted. Silver formed a sword and tried to decapitate Naruto but the blonde dodged the sword by ducking and went for a right uppercut. Silver smirked tilting his head back slightly and pulling his sword back in order to impale the Phoenix Slayer when he missed. Seeing this made Naruto smirk which confused Silver. Silver now knew what he was grinning about when he saw fire shoot out of Naruto's elbow giving the fist a speed boost plus more strength in the punch. Silver suffered the full brunt of the attack and was launched up into the air.

"I'm not done with ya yet! shouted Naruto jumping up after the Devil Slayer and kicked him in the stomach. Silver spat a glob of blood and skidded on the ice trying to regain his foothold. Naruto smirked when he saw the now regained Devil Slayer had a scowl on his face. "How did y-" Naruto was stopped when he was suddendly covered head or toe in ice.

"That Hurt" brooded out the now angry Silver. He saw the ice-covered Naruto and was debating if he should crush him now since his defenseless but shakes that thought away. He turned around and begun to walk away while enjoying the thought of the annoying Phoenix Slayer being stuck in ice for the rest of his life. "At least it was a good fight. He was tougher then I thought" mused Silver. He stopped when he heard something behind him. Turning around he only saw the iced terrain and frozen Naruto. Silver narrowed his eyes when Naruto's frozen face emitted a glowing golden aura.

"-ayer Screech!" came the voice of Naruto who shot a stream of fire at Silver who didn't have enough time to dodge and suffered the full brunt of the attack. Silver was launched away and collided with a frozen tree which didn't even crack under the pressure. Naruto panted while emitting high heat to melt the rest of the ice.

"Devil Ice are a pain in the ass. They are tougher then normal ice that's for sure" thought Naruto in annoyance seeing Silver slowly get up. Naruto noticed the cracked armour and the slightly burnt skin on his arms but nothing else showed that he was hit by one of Naruto's three strongest spells.

"He melted my ice? Is this the power of a Phoenix?" mused Silver. Naruto not wanting Silver to get his baring transformed into his Phoenix form surprising Silver and launched himself at the Devil Slayer. Using his talons his grabbed Sliver and flew high into the air. Silver winced at the heat of talons that were gripping his arms and torso. Concentrating his Devil Magic he used it to decrease the talons temperature which caused Naruto to almost scream in pain feeling his feet freezing up but concentrated on flying and using as much magic he could spare to fight off Silver Ice. Naruto looked around and saw that he was so high he could see the Resort while was suppose to be a few Kilometers away. He also noted the fact he could see a large tower in the sea a few miles from the resort. Satisfied with the height he dropped Skiff who was sweat dropping like mad from the height he was being dropped in. As he fell he twisted his body to look up at Naruto and formed a bow and arrow into his hands and aimed.

"Ice Devil Freezing Pierce!" he shouted launching the arrow of ice at Naruto successfully hitting the Phoenix's left wing. Naruto spun widely till he transformed back into his human form and fell alongside Silver. While falling he pushed a fist to Silver who grabbed the fist and connected his own to Naruto. The blonde winced slightly but countered by grabbing onto Silver's head and kneeing him into the stomach while destroying the armour he wore. "Damn You!" shouted Silver in pain and shot a ice-covered fist which Nauto parried punched himself with a fist. Naruto then straightened out his body and shot out a large amount of fire from his feet launching him into Silver's chest. He did this in order to cushion his own fall while also damaging the Devil Slayer even more. Both Slayer's collided onto the frozen earth with a loud bang.

Naruto slowly stood up on shaking legs and backed up slightly from the unmoving form of Silver. He had thought he had own but fortune wasn't on his side as Silver got up and glared at Naruto but he somehow mixed a smirk into the glare. "Your something else kid but its about time we finish this." Naruto nodded his head in agreement and pulled back his head for a breath attack as Silver followed the younger man's movements.

"Ice Devil Rage!"

"Fire Phoenix Screech!"

Both attacks collided at the very centre and fought each other for dominance. If someone was watching the fight they wouldn't know who was winning since both attacks would be dominating at the same time. At the end the magic mixed and caused a massive explosion catching Naruto in the blast radius. When all smoke cleared up there stood a panting Naruto covered in cuts, bruises and bits of ice. Looking around he couldn't see his opponent anywhere. Naruto was glad for that because he couldn't even stand on his own. Falling on both knees he dropped to the floor. Before he fell into unconscience he swore he saw a woman running to him with worry on her face.

"Beloved!"

(Akane Resort)

Erza and the group had arrived at the high-class resort and checked into their rooms. They arrived late so they were gonna wait before they tried any activities. Erza was currently sitting on the balcony reading a book she had bought in the bookstore that was in the resort. Her eyes widened and she looked up towards the same direction Naruto was in with a face of worry plastered on her face.

"What was that?" she thought to herself while frowning. She stared towards the direction for a little bit longer but then shrugged and continued her book. However she couldn't help herself from feeling that the next few days are gonna more then she bargained for.

Page 10 of 10


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to mention that Naruto is ranked Ninth in the Wizard Saint Organisation.**

 **Also if anyone has any comment or questions, don't be afraid to ask.**

 **Enjoy.**

Naruto woke up with a gasp and bolted up from the soft bed he was lying on. The Phoenix Slayer immediately regretted it as his body is still aching from his battle with Silver. Falling back into the soft bed, Naruto sighed happily, feeling the soft bed work its magic on his still sore muscles.

"Devil Slayer's are no joke. I should be healed by now but I guess Devil Slayer Magic must be somehow effecting my regeneration" thought Naruto closing his eyes. Naruto scanned his memories of the battle and opened them remembering that he had passed out in the middle of the forest.

So why is he in a soft bed?

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself looking around the room he was in. The room Naruto found himself in looked very luxurious. Expensive looking furniture along with a flat screen TV imbedded in the wall. Fancy looking paintings were hung on the walls of the room. Before Naruto could look around more, one of the doors in the room suddenly opened. Naruto prepared a fireball in his left hand in case the stranger tried anything but it quickly died down after Naruto saw who was with him in the room.

Standing there, dripping wet from her shower with only a towel gripping her generous figure is Juvia. Naruto tried his best to control the blood from rushing to his face and did a fine job if the small tinge of pink on his cheeks was proof enough. It was a fine job for a young man who hasn't had any proper real female company since his training with his Master.

From Naruto's position he could see all of Juvia and honestly, he likes what he sees. Her hair that was usually curled up was now laying down her back with some bits of hairs sticking out. Juvia's large cleavage seems to be trying to pop out of the towel and something inside Naruto almost wanted it to happen. The Water Mage's shapely hips were hypnotic to the Phoenix Slayer as they swayed from the bathroom. From the look of Juvia's toned stomach it was obvious that she works out. Juvia's legs are long and smooth with no hints of extra fat on them giving her a even sexier look.

In Naruto's opinion, she was beautiful.

Juvia saw Naruto awake and the first thing she did was run to the bed and make sure he was alright. She completely ignored or possibly forgotten that she was almost naked.

"Darling! you shouldn't be up now, your injuries are still healing so please rest" said Juvia in a worried frenzy.

Naruto raised a brow at Juvia's name for him. "Darling? She acts like we're a couple" thought Naruto slightly confused.

"I'm alright, thank you. My body heals faster then normal peoples so I should be up and running in a hour or so" told Naruto slightly easing Juvia's worries. "By the way, where are we?"

"Your in Juvia's hotel room. Right now we are in Akane Resort" Juvia told Naruto blushing after realizing that she is alone with her crush along with him being in her bed.

"Really? Well that's good news since I was coming here anyway" Naruto's eyes widened slightly remembering the fight he had with the Devil Slayer. "So Tartoros has a Devil Slayer. The King will need to know about this" Naruto thought making a note to contact King Fiore in the next chance he gets.

"By the way, how did you find me?" asked Naruto looking at Juvia quizzicly while trying his best to not look at her cleavage. Juvia blushed in embarressment and looked away, confusing Naruto to her actions.

"W-Well..Juvia was in the a-area.. and saw you f-fight a strange m-man. I-I...hope y-you d-dont mind that I b-brought you to m-my room" stuttered Naruto not wanting to tell him that she was actually stalking her.

Naruto folded his arms and looked intently at her. "She is obviously lying but her intentions mustn't be bad since she helped me instead of killing me as I was unconscious" thought Naruto before smiling slightly. She may have been a enemy in the past but her Guild has been disbanded meaning she is now only a ordinary Wizard without a job. "Thank you Juvia for helping me. If you hadn't come along then I wouldn't know what would have happened to me. I am in your debt" Naruto spoke while bowing to the surprised and embarrassed Water Mage.

"I-Its a-alright. J-Juvia just wanted to h-help as it w-was the n-nice thing t-to do" stuttered Juvia while waving her hands around.

"Wonder why she speaks in third person. Although it is kinda cute" thought Naruto with a smirk. "Before we get anymore familiar with each other, I think it would be best if you got dressed. Unless you like that style of clothing" Juvia tilted her head in confusion before looking down at herself and blushing at what he meant. Juvia ran in a surpring speed and locked the door to the bathroom. Chuckling to himself, Naruto slowly got up and walked towards the window. From the room location, Naruto has a good view of the beach and the rest of the resort.

"I think I'm going to enjoy it here" thought Naruto with a grin. The Phoenix Slayer hasn't gotten any vacations recently so this was his best chance to relax and enjoy himself before he has to be sent out and hunt down more Dark Guilds.

Seeing his bag by the door, Naruto went over and picked it up. As he was going to leave he stopped and remembered Juvia. "I need to properly repay her for helping me. I think I have a good idea" thought Naruto taking out a small notebook and pencil from his bag and wrote a letter for Juvia to read. Leaving the note on the dresser, Naruto walked out to the hotel room and headed towards the reception to book into his own room.

( Juvia's Room )

"Darling? Are you here?" asked Juvia leaving the bathroom fully dressed. She hasn't heard any noise for a while and decided to see how her resident was handling himself.

Only to find out that he was gone.

"H-He left? W-Was it something J-Juvia did w-wrong?" stuttered Juvia looking around her room for any sign of the Phoenix Slayer but sadly she found none.

That was until she saw the letter on the dresser.

"What's this? Juvia wondered picking up the piece of paper and reading its contents. Juvia's face turned a nice shade of red after she read the notes entire contents.

 _Dear Juvia._

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't stay and chat some more but I had to book into my hotel room before the manager decides that someone else could use the room more then me. Don't worry, I haven't forgetten about my debt so if you don't mind, could you meet me at the Akane Restaurant at Seven O'clock tonight for dinner? My treat of course._

 _Hope to see you soon._

 _From Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze._

"I-Isnt this a d-date! Juvia's on a date with her beloved already! B-But Juvia isn't ready! What is Juvia going to where!? What makeup should Juvia put on!? What is Juvia going to do!?" wondered Juvia running to her closet and throwing out clothes after clothes. She had to find the perfect outfit to wear in order to please her beloved.

She is a woman on a mission.

A mission she can't possibly fail.

( Akane Restaurant )

"Wow. You look stunning" Naruto complimented Juvia who blushed from the comment. Naruto is wearing a light-coloured red shirt along with his golden necklace hanging out of it. For pants he decided on a pair of black jeans that fitted just right for the blonde. The reason that Naruto is in awe is because of Juvia who had just arrived through the door.

Juvia had placed her hair back into the curls she is so used to. She was wearing a light blue dress which hung off her body, showing off her curves to the world. The neckline was open enough to show off a good amount of Juvia's cleavage. For shoes, Juvia decided on a pair of blue high-heels to match her dress. Strangely enough, hanging off her neck was a golden necklace similar to Naruto's but instead it has a large golden Phoenix which covered most of Juvia's revealed cleavage.

"T-Thank you. Y-You look quite dashing as well" said Juvia shyly, sneaking glances at Naruto's attire. Naruto chuckled at the woman's shyness and brought out his arm which Juvia hesitantly took but was happy nonetheless.

Standing in front of the fancy restaurant was a man wearing a expensive looking suit and has a aura of a snob. "Reservations?" he asked watching Naruto and Juvia intently. Walking up to the entrance worker Naruto says "I have a dinner reservation for two under the name Phoenix." The man raised a eyebrow at the reservation name but checked his list anyway. After finding the reservation name, the worker smiled and brought both Wizards to a table sitting at the centre of the restaurant. After giving their orders, Naruto and Juvia started to make small talk.

"So Juvia, I was wondering what are you gonna do now? With Phantom Lord disbanded you don't have any means to make money" asked Naruto with a frown. Even though he doesn't know much about Juvia, Naruto was still worried for her.

Juvia sighed sadly knowing that he was right. "Juvia doesn't know really. Juvia was actually thinking of joining another Guild but she isn't so sure. Who would want someone like Juvia?" Naruto didn't like the way she talked about herself. Placing his hand to her chin and pushing her face up to look up at him, Juvia found herself lost in the golden blue eyes of Naruto.

"Please don't sell yourself short Juvia. Your beautiful, kind, loving and a powerful Wizard. There wouldn't be a single Guild out there that would be foolish enough to deny you membership" spoke Naruto in a soothing and kind voice.

Saying Juvia was shocked by Naruto's words was underestimating it. She was beyond shocked. The Water Woman has always had a short self-esteem due to it always raining wherever she went. Joining Phantom Lord wasn't much help either in gaining some self-esteem. Almost everyone in the Guild were cruel basterds and Juvia secretly wondered how Phantom Lord were never branded as a Dark Guild as many of their deeds haven't always been the nicest. Also, Juvia had made almost no friends in the Guild at all. Not even when she joined the Element Four as the other members were either too cocky or cruel for her liking. Thankfully she was able to befriend at least one unexpected person in the Guild.

Gajeel Redfox.

Many women watching the scene awed at the sweet words Naruto spoke to Juvia. Many turned towards their dates and asked why they weren't being as romantic as the blonde. Many of the men in the restaurant were silently cursing Naruto for putting them in a bad predicament with their wives or girlfriends. Of course, Naruto noticed the looks of jealousy and anger being sent his way but ignored them and instead kept his attention to Juvia.

However he couldn't understand why Juvia was blushing so much.

"T-Thank you Naruto. You s-speak sweet words to Juvia" squeaked out Juvia who was starting to release steam from her face due to the atomic blush on her face. Not once has she been complimented so much.

"And I meant every word I said" said Naruto gently smiling to the Water Mage. He couldn't understand but having Juvia here was really calming down his nerves. It was helping him to calm down after having his fight with the Devil Slayer from Tartoros.

More women awed and even some men whispered out curses to the blonde. Unlucky for them, he had heard them. All of a sudden, the men who had whispered curses to Naruto watched in horror as their dinners and desserts suddenly caught aflame and burnt to ash. The women on the date with the men all laughed at seeing the men cry over their food.

The rest of the dinner went great for Naruto. After finishing their meals and paying the tab, both Wizards decided to visit the game room that Akane Resort has. The room was filled in several different gambling booths and machines. Both Wizards decided to have some fun and traded in some money for chips. Juvia tried to stop Naruto from buying her chips but Naruto was very insistent on it.

"NO FAIR! THAT WAS A TWO! THEY CAN'T JUST CHANGE THE NUMBERS LIKE THAT!" shouted a certain pink haired Wizard hitting against one of the gambling machines.

Naruto's eyes twitched spotting the loud Dragon Slayer hitting against the machine. With a quick glance at the crowds, Naruto was able to spot Grey playing a game of cards, Erza trying her luck on the slots and Lucy watching Natsu fight off the bouncers.

"Why did they have to be here!? I go for a holiday and now this!" Naruto shouted mentally. He wasn't prepared to see the group so soon.

Or again for that matter.

Deciding not to ruin his date with Juvia they walked over to the blackjack booth which was the farthest away from the Fairy Tail Wizards.

Juvia watched in awe as Naruto's winnings kept growing. She didn't know how he was doing it but Naruto had already won five hands in a row. The dealer shuffled nervously. The dealer didn't enjoy having the money easily won by the blonde who didn't seem bothered about his luck.

"Wow! Juvia is amazed at your luck. I knew darling was great but this is at a new level" said Juvia smiling.

Naruto decides to tease Juvia a little bit and brought his mouth to her ear. "Well maybe it's because that your here beside me that I'm full of luck" whispered Naruto. Juvia tuned a new shade of red as Narjto chuckles at her reaction. Before the dealer could send out the cards again there was a explosion coming from the other side of the room.

"What was that?" wondered Naruto looking over the room and running off to find the source of destruction. Following close behind him was surprisingly Juvia who was somehow keeping up with him in her high heels.

"Who dares to try and ruin Juvia's first date with darling! They shall face my wrath for disturbing us!" thought Juvia in anger, her eyes glowing a deep blue before fading away. When Juvia and Naruto arrived on the scene, they see Grey and Natsu on the floor in pain. Lucy has her arms and legs tied togethor behind her back and from the look on her face she was in pain. Erza is unconscious and being held by a tall man with a chin guard. Beside him is a very angular man in a suit, a cat-like girl who was snuggling against Natsu's talking blue cat and a black skinned man with blonde hair.

"We better leave before the Rune Knight appear" said the large man turning around and walking away along with his group.

"Now Erzy can return home with us" grinned the cat-like girl.

"And we can become a family again" smirked the blonde darkly.

"Now that's dandy" spoke the angular man. Before Naruto could try and chase them, the group had disappeared into a magic circle.

"Juvia help those fools on the floor. I'll help Lucy" said Naruto running over to Lucy and burning away her bindings. He didn't seem to notice the dark glare Juvia was sending towards Lucy.

"Rival in love, Rival in love, Rival in love" Juvia chanted in her head while at the same time helping the two fallen Wizards on the floor.

( Five Minutes Later )

"Naruto? What are you doing here? Are you finally ready to come back to Fairy Tail?" asked Natsu momentarily forgetting about Erza's kidnap. A vein rose on top of Naruto's head.

"Erza gets kidnapped and now he asks me if I want to join Fairy Tail!?" thought Naruto angrily before hitting the back of Natsu's head. Grey chuckled at Natsu's pain but a quick glare from Naruto silenced the Ice Wizard.

"First off, yes Erza is kidnapped. Secondly I was here on vacation and was actually enjoying a date until you guys started fighting with the kidnappers. And lastly I would rather die then join Fairy Tail" growled Naruto making Natsu shrink from fear. "Now I guess we have to get redhead back before something bad happens to her! Naruto sighed rubbing his eyes.

Natsu, Grey and Lucy didn't expect that from Naruto as they expected him to still hate their guts. Maybe he's giving them a chance?

"Really? Your gonna help?" Natsu asked with a smile which fell from his face seeing Naruto glare down at him.

"Don't think I'm doing this for Fairy Tail. I'm doing this cause it is the right thing to do. Nothing more, nothing less. Now do you know the people who took Erza away?" he asked.

"I have no idea who they are" shrugged Natsu.

"I've never seen them in my life" said Grey.

Lucy shakes her head in a negative motion.

Naruto's eyes went towards Juvia and a frown grew on his face. "I'm sorry to cut our date short Juvia. I hope you can understand why I'm doing this" said Naruto bowing an apology to Juvia who nodded her head in understanding.

"Juvia understands. Juvia only asks that she comes along to help you in your rescue mission" she asked with strength in her eyes. Naruto didn't expect that from her but grinned and nodded his head agreeing to her proposal. Nobody but Lucy noticed the victorious smirk showing on Juvia's face nor the glare being sent her own way.

"Why is she giving me that look?"

( Outskirts of the Tower of Heaven )

Naruto and Juvia changed back into their regular clothes before they left for their mission. Everyone was riding a rowboat to the large tower in the ocean. From what Natsu says, it's where Erza's scent is coming from. They all looked at the Tower of Heaven in disgust.

"What a hideous tower. Why would someone want to build such a thing?" asked Lucy.

"What I want to know is how come the Magic Council hasn't been informed about a large tower being built in the middle of the ocean?" Naruto said suspiciously.

"You don't think..." asked Lucy but Naruto finished for her.

"Yes I do. It seems that someone in the Magic Council has been hiding this monstrosity from the public eye for a while now. Not surprising as most of them are power hungry fools" said Naruto with a frown. Just then, Juvia's head rose from the ocean after completing her recon mission.

"Darling I have found a entrance way into the tower. It's underwater so you'll all have to wear one of this" she said holding up a small water bubble with air inside.

"Thank you Juvia. I don't know what we would do without you" smiled Naruto. Juvia blushed and sank half of her face into the water to hide her blush.

"It was nothing" she murmured into the water.

"Aren't you a sweet little talker" smirked Lucy getting a glare from Juvia.

"You think so?" asked Naruto confused. Sure he could say the right words to someone but he didn't think that he was that good. Ignoring it for now, Naruto took hold of one of Juvia's bubble and placed it onto his head before diving down into the water. The others quickly followed his example and swam underneath the water towards the small entrance for the Tower of Heaven.

( Inside the Tower of Heaven )

"*gasp* *gasp* I don't think I'd make it" gasped out Lucy breathing in heavily.

Juvia looked at Lucy in surprise. "Strange. I'm sure I made your air bubble smaller then the rest" said Juvia with no hint of remorse.

"What! Are you trying to kill me!?" shouted Lucy forgetting that she was in enemy territory.

"Now why would I do such a thing?" Juvia giggled into her hand. Lucy gave up trying to understand the former member of the Element Four concentrated on her mission.

"Quiet! There could be guards everywhere!" whispered Naruto at his group. However it was too late.

"Stop the intruders! Don't let them get any farther!" shouted a guard with hundreds of other guards behind him.

"Crap. Looks like we're gonna need to fight" said Grey getting into his stance.

"Alright! I'm fired up!" shouted Natsu lighting up his hands.

Before any of them could attack, Naruto raised his hand to indicate to them to stop. "You won't be doing anything here. We don't have time to handle small fry like them so keep going. I'll handle them" spoke Naruto in a "Don't annoy me" voice.

"Are you sure?" asked Juvia in worry. She didn't want to see him hurt. Strangely her worries disappeared when Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"No need to worry. I won't be far behind you so just go!" said Naruto knocking away a fireball that was sent his way.

"No time to argue with him. Let's go, we need to find Erza before something bad happens to her" said Grey running through a door. He was quickly followed by Natsu, Lucy and a reluctant Juvia.

Naruto turned towards the incoming attackers and grinned. "Come at me!" he shouted charging at the Wizards. He ducked underneath a slash form a sword and kicked the man off the platform. Someone launched a Water Spell at Naruto but a wall of fire blocked the spell. Naruto lifted his fist and slammed it against the platform thus destroying it and causing all the Wizards on the platform to fall to their deaths. Naruto didn't fall as he summoned his wings of fire to keep himself in the air. Hundreds of spells were launched at Naruto who weaved and blocked them all. Back-flipping high into the air, Naruto opened up both of his palms which glowed green. "Fire Phoenix Seeds" he declared releasing hundreds of small golden orbs that fell onto the enemy Wizards. When the first one touched ground it exploded into a inferno, burning everyone near it. It didn't stop there as when one exploded so did the rest.

The guards didn't even know what just happened. Just that the blonde pretty boy they were about to kill was flying high in the air and dropping down small bombs of fire which cooked them all alive.

Their screams echoed all over the Tower of Heaven.

( Time Skip - After Etherion Blast )

"Please Jellal, don't do this!" shouted Erza in distress.

It turns out that the Council Member Siegrain is actually Jellal himself. Jellal used his position in the council to vote for a Etherion blast to destroy the tower. The actual plan was for the Tower of Heaven to absorb all the Magic Energy from the Etherion and change into its real form, the R-System, which was a large tower of Lacrima. Erza tried to stop Jellal and fought him but was fooled by Jellal thinking that he was actually being controlled by Zeref. Afterwards Jellal placed a Bind Snake Spell on Erza and placed her into the Tower of Heaven to use as a sacrifice to revive Zeref. Erza begged Jellal to stop but he wouldn't listen.

"Soon, Lord Zeref will be reborn and we'll create a new Magic World in our image!" laughed Jellal raising his arms into the air. Erza watched him in sadness, anger and pity. Closing her eyes, Erza accepted her faith knowing she coudn't do anything to escape it. She could already feel the Tower of Heaven begin to absorb her.

"So this is it huh? I've gained and lost so much through my life in Fairy Tail and this is how I die? My only regrets are for not saying my final farewells to everyone in Fairy Tail. Natsu, Happy, Grey, Lucy, Master, everyone back home...Goodbye." Erza winced in pain but still fought against the Tower for a few more minutes. "But my biggest regret is not apologizing to Naruto for everything I did to him. Naruto, if we ever meet again in the afterlife I'd like to say sorry for everything I did. Even if you don't accept my apology I just hope that we can at least meet one last time."

Erza stopped fighting completely as her whole body was almost completely inside the Tower.

A hand shot forward and grabbed Erza's shoulder and dragged the woman out of the Lacrima. Erza's eyes shot open as she was pulled out of the Lacrima.

"I don't ever remember Titania ever being such a coward. To think you could easily just give up on life. Be lucky I'm in a good mood or I wouldn't even have thought of saving you" said Naruto gently dropping the weak Erza onto the floor.

Erza couldn't believe her eyes. The last man she would have thought saved her again! The man she had bullied and degraded as a child has come back as her Knight in shining armour. "N-Naruto" she whispered in surprise.

"Just rest while I take care of him" he says standing up and turning towards the irate Jellal.

"No don't! He is my problem to handle. You have no right to interfere" shouted Erza trying her best to stand up. All of a sudden, the temperature rose very high, making Jellal and Erza sweat heavily.

"Your problem!? This man wants to revive Zeref, the Dark Wizard who has made countless demons which has killed thousands of innocent people. You say that you'll handle him but its obvious that your not strong enough to do it. You are willing to sacrifice thousands if not millions of innocent peoples lives just because your pride won't allow it? If that's true then I guess you haven't changed at all!"shouted Naruto while glaring at Erza who shivered from the look of anger on her face. She thought about his words and couldn't think of an excuse or even deny them.

"Your right. I apologize for my idiocy. Its just that I feel like its my responsibility to fix the mess I started" she said tearing up. "Just don't hurt him to much. I know he has done wrong bu-"

"No. He's a dead man" said Naruto in complete authority.

Erza looked at Naruto as if he was a demon himself. "What! You can't do that! Yes he has done wrong but Jellal doesn't deserve to die!" she shouted while using what was left of her magic power to summon a sword in defiance to Naruto's will. The Phoenix Slayer wasn't threatened by the sword as he turned up the temperature even more.

"What?" Erza muttered, dropping her sword which was melting from the intense heat. The sweat form Jellal and Erza's skin immediately evaporated once they were released form their bodies. Even the Lacrima that Naruto was standing on was slowly melting away. The only reason it hadn't already fully melted was because of the several different elements inside the Lacrima which was trying and failing to fight off against the heat.

"Jellal has enslaved and killed people so he could create this awful tower. He is also a Wizard Saint meaning he is a powerful Wizard. A powerful Wizard with connections who will die today."

Erza wasn't fully convinced that her childhood friend deserved death. "B-But he c-can change. What gives you the right to kill him!" she demanded.

Turning around, Naruto grabbed Erza by the neck and lifted her high into the air. She tried to fight off the iron grip around her throat but she is still too weak from her fight with Jellal. "Why can't you understand!? He is a murderer! He is a threat to all of Fiore and must be taken care of before more innocent lives die for his idiotic goals in reviving Zeref. If Zeref is ever revived then the world will be covered in a cloud of darkness. Do you want that for the future generations to come? Do you want the children to suffer everyday, in fear of being eaten by demons? Do You!' Naruto shouted dropping her onto the floor.

Erza fell onto her the floor and started to cry. Not to the pain around her throat but because she knows that Naruto's words were all true. "J-Just m-make it q-quick. P-Please" she sobbed out.

Turning around, Naruto lighted his hands in fire. "Only if he comes quietly." Jellal just laughed at him.

"Come quietly? What a joke! You've denied Zeref's rebirth for long enough and for that you will DIE!" he shouted launching a ball of light at Naruto who jumped away and ran towards Jellal with a fist full of fire.

"Meteor!" declared Jellal surrounding himself in his Heavenly Body Magic before launching himself into the air at fast speeds. Before Naruto could counter, Jellal flew around him and punched him across the face, launching the Phoenix Slayer into a wall of Lacrima. He wasn't given enough time to straighten out as Jellal has already fired a intense beam of magic at him. The beam exploded on impact and the Lacrima wall collapsed into pieces.

"Is that it? This is all of the infamous Blessed Flame's power? If that's it then Jõse must have been a pansy in disguise" laughed Jellal dishing out insults after another.

That quickly stopped when a fist of fire made contact with his face and launched the Wizard Saint across the room. "AAAAHHHHH!" shouted Jellal in pain, holding onto his face which was severely burned from the punch.

"You can't be finished yet, can ya? And here I thought that I could get another good fight from a fellow Wizard Saint" said Naruto, now standing up with fire spinning around him erratically.

Jellal took his hands away from his face and stood up while glaring dagges at the Phoenix Slayer. "You'll pay for that" Jellal growled throwing his palm in front of himself and unleashing four balls of magic power. Naruto used the fire on his feet to propel himself onto the ceiling. Flipping forward while midair, Naruto used the ceiling to propel himself downwards towards Jellal. Jellal used his Meteor Spell again to dodge the incoming attack but Naruto didn't stop and plowed through the floor of the Tower.

"What's he thinking?" Jellal wondered. Jellal's eyes widened when he felt the floor shake underneath him but it was too late for him to dodge. Naruto erupted from the floor and uppercutted Jellal into the air. The blue-haired Wizard Saint flew through several different floors of the tower and got stuck on the top floors ceiling. Naruto didn't stop there as he took a large breath.

"Fire Phoenix Screech!" he roared launching a high-condensed beam of fire to Jellal. Jellal however recovered fast enough to dodge the incoming spell. That didn't stop the spell from going through the ceiling of the tower tough. Jellal got angry seeing that the tower he has spent so long building was being destroyed.

"What do you think your doing! All my hard work to build the R-System and you think that you can destroy it so easily! I don't think so. Grand Chariot!" roared Jellal. Seven yellow magic circles flew around him till they stopped and formed a correlation in the sky. Seven powerful beams of magic were launched down and exploded upon impact.

"NARUTO!" shouted Erza in worry for the blonde. Jellal landed onto the floor and prepared himself just in case the Phoenix Slayer has survived the attack. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was seen face down onto the floor with the left side of his shirt in tatters.

"Hahahahahahaha. And so ends the tale of the Blessed Flame. I guess I'm lucky, if the R-System has taken anymore damage then it wouldn't be able to function properly" said Jellal looking around the Tower to see if there was any leaks which could expel the Magic Power being stored in the tower. Seeing none, Jellal grinned at Erza. "Well it looks like its time to finish what we started Erza."

Erza glared at Jellal harshly as tears fell from her face. Jellal ignored it and walked over to the redhead. "Don't give me that look. Its the fools fault for thinking he could handle me. My Grand Chariot spell is as powerful as a meteor falling from the sky so he had absolutely no chance of surviving it" said Jellal almost mockingly.

Erza clenched her hands so hard that Jellal could hear bones popping. "Why? Why are you doing this? Where is the kind boy I used to know from our childhood? What happened to him?"Erza cried out. Jellal grinned insanely to the redhead and grabbed her by the face.

"That boy you cared so much about is dead. And he isn't coming back." Jellal walks over to the same Lacrima that he pushed Erza through earlier while dragging said woman behind him. "Now that our little interruption has been handled, we can get back to ou-"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Jellal was yet again hit across the face by a fist of fire. Erza looked up to see Natsu glaring at Jellal.

"Natsu?" she muttered out in shock.

"Again! You fools decide to interrupt me again! Fine. I'll make sure its the last thing you do!" exclaimed Jellal crossing both of his hands over his head. A balls of darkness was growing overhead of Jellal as the shadows were stretching towards Jellal.

"What is this magic? Its making me sick" asked Natsu in sickness.

Erza's eye's widened in fear. "That spell...it could kill Natsu!"

"Altairis!" Before Jellal could throw the ball of darkness, Erza leapt in front of Natsu and raised both arms at each side of her.

"Stop! You don't want to kill your sacrifice to Zeref do you!?" asked Erza in defiance. Jellal's arms slightly lowered while he gained a thoughtful look across his face.

"That's true. The sacrifice for Zeref has to be as strong as one of the Wizard Saints." To Erza, it looks like Jellal was gonna cancel the spell. "However your not the only Wizard that is classed as one. I'm sure I can find a replacement easily enough. Goodbye Erza Scarlet" Jellal unleashed the ball of darkness towards Erza. The ball of darkness destroyed the path in its way as it flew towards Erza who didn't move from her spot.

"Erza move! Your gonna die!" shouted Natsu but Erza didn't even budge.

"If my death allows you to live then so be it. I'd rather sacrifice myself if it means my comrades will live!" declared Erza. Nobody noticed the smirk appear on Naruto's corpse when she said those words.

Erza watched as the ball of darkness flew through her. Her eyes widened when Simon jumped infront of her to protect herself and Natsu from the spell.

"SIMON!' she shouted in horror. Simon smiled sadly and closed his eye as the incoming spell was almost upon him. His last thoughts were him hanging around with all friends while they were in the Tower of Heaven. Simon waited for the spell but it never came for him. Opening his eye slowly, Simon looked in awe as a large bird made of fire defended them all against the ball of darkness. The Phoenix's head was pushing the ball back as the spell was trying to push itself forward. After a minute of fighting each other, the Darkness Spell dispersed into a puff of black smoke which disappeared into the wind.

"So your still alive" stated Jellal who was barely able to control his anger. Simon, Natsu and Erza looked on in wonder, confusion, joy and relief as the Golden Flamed Phoenix transformed back into Naruto who held a huge grin on his face. Although it was clear from the heavy breathing that Naruto used a lot of his strength to save the others from death.

"Your more of a bother then what your worth. Just die already!" Jellal crossed both of his palms togethor and unleashed a beam of magic power at Naruto who crossed his arms and took the blast with full force. Naruto stood there defiantly as the burns on his chest healed themselves. "You two, take care of Erza. She's still two weak from her fight with Jellal and will need you two there" Naruto says referring to Simon and Natsu.

"Wait a minute. Who are you?" Simon asked not recognizing the man. Was he here with the blue-haired woman?

"Let those two explain. I'm a bit busy at the moment" Naruto said pointing at the downed Titania and the Dragon Slayer.

Jellal started to sweat a bit in worry. For the blonde to take such a powerful spell full force and not even budge from his spot. Grinning Naruto says "My turn" before jumping in front of Jellal and delivering a knee to his stomach. Jellal slid back a few feet before blurring out of the way with his Meteor. Jellal smirked thinking he has the advantage but it turned out he didn't as Naruto was closing in fast by using his wings.

Jellal threw out five beams of light which Naruto swirved around. Jellal noticed how his spells were causing more unneeded destruction on his tower so without a further thought he flew out of the tower with Naruto following him.

"You can't get away from me Jellal!" Naruto shouted, throwing a fireball at Jellal which hit his back.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Jellal roared out in pain as he could fell the intense flames burning his skin and flesh. Naruto dive bombed and punched Jellal in his burning back, causing the Seventh Ranked Wizard Saint to scream more in pain. Jellal spun around and kicked Naruto away as he flew high into the air. Naruto crashed into the wall of the tower and winced when he felt a Lacrima crystal poking through his left arm. Jellal rose high into the air and waved his arm in different directions before a golden magic circle appeared in front of him. Naruto and Erza recognized the magic circle.

"Wait a minute...isn't that..." muttered Naruto who was wondering if Jellal was completely insane.

"That's Abyss Break! But why? Why would you destroy what so many has died to build!?" asked Erza.

"Why should I care what happens to the tower? Now that it's completed I can make another in half the time. Lord Zeref, your time is near." Jellal however couldn't complete the spell as he winced from the sword cut that Erza gave him earlier. Naruto saw this as his chance so after bringing out his wings again, he flew to Jellal at his fastest speed possible. Jellal could see Naruto fly towards him but couldn't do anything about it as he was still in pain.

Jellal let off a silent scream as Naruto plunged his fist into Jellal gut which broke most of his ribs. However Naruto wasn't finished with him yet. "Fire Phoenix Pulse!" Naruto declared pumping in more magic power into his fist. Golden fire spewed out of Naruto's fist and burnt through Jellal's stomach like it was butter.

Jellal could see his entire life flash before his eyes as the fire burnt his entrails inside out. The time where he was captured by Zeref's followers as a child, when he first met Erza and the rest of the gang, the time where he and Zeref planned to form the perfect magic world, everything flew past his eyes in a blink of the eye. The amount of pain he was feeling was nothing compared to anything he has ever felt before. All of a sudden, everything went dark for him. Jellal's body went limp on top of Naruto. The blonde nudged the deceased man off of his body and watched as he collapsed on the R-Stystem.

Erza watched sadly as Jellal plummeted into the floor of the Lacrima Tower. It was plainly obvious to her that he was dead. She saw the last attack Naruto used on Jellal and knew that the fire must have burnt Jellal's insides. "Goodbye Jellal. No matter what has happened, you'll always be my friend" thought Erza with a frown. Even after everything that has happened she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

"H-He killed him. Why did Naruto kill him! Doesn't he know that killing is wrong!" Natsu shouted with his anger slowly growing. Just like everyone else in Fairy Tail, Natsu believed that killing is wrong and if one did it then they are scum in his books.

"He had no choice" spoke Simon. Natsu glared at Simon asking what he meant by that.

"What do you mean! There isn't a excuse for that!" said Natsu pointing to Jellal's dead body. Simon sighed at the boy's foolishness. True, Fiore doesn't agree to murder but there are some acceptions. This is one of them.

"He's right Natsu" said Erza sadly earning herself a surprise look from Natsu.

"Erza! You too? But Naruto just killed someone! That isn't right!" Natsu said confused at Erza's words.

"It's not right but it is necessary" she said simply. Before Natsu could ask what she meant a beam of Magic Power shot out of the tower. This didn't stop as more and more beams of energy fired into the air as the tower started to shake madly.

"What's happening!?" shouted out Natsu who is feeling sick from the shaking if the tower.

Simon knew the answer to Natsu's question. "The tower is going to erupt. The destruction from the fight must have damaged the tower more then we thought. The tower can't hold onto this much Magic Power in its damaged state" Simon explained. Erza's and Natsu's eyes widened in realization.

"Then we gotta get outta here!" said Natsu ready to make a run for it before collapsing from his motion sickness. Erza and Simon knows that running would be pointless at this time.

"There's no point running. We'd be caught in the blast radius once the tower erupts" said Simon with a sigh. He never would have thought that he'd die like this.

"Looks like Big Brother won't be coming for ya little sis. Goodbye...Kagura" Simon thought sadly as a tear fell down his lone eye.

"No point running!? Then what do we do? We can't just sit here and die!? I don't think so. I'm not dying until I find Igneel!" shouted Natsu. None of them noticed Erza standing up and walking towards a large piece of Lacrima until it was too late.

"AAAHHH" Erza screamed in pain. Natsu and Simon turned towards the screaming and both gasped out in shock when they saw that Erza has placed her hand inside the Lacrima.

"E-Erza what are you doing?" shouted Simon running over to her and to try to pull her out.

"STOP! Don't touch me!" shouted Erza. Simon reluctantly stopped but demanded a answer from her. He never got one as his one eye widened in realization.

"You plan to sacrifice yourself and hopefully stop the tower from exploding." Erza sadly nodded her head in confirmation

"But why?" asked Natsu with tears going down his eyes.

"B-Because I couldn't imagine my life without you all. Milliana, Shõ, and everyone at the Guild. If I die protecting all my friends the I have no regrets" she says sadly as most of her body sank into the Lacrima.

"P-Please don't do this! We can find another way! You don't have to do this!" shouted Natsu banging against the Lacrima as Simon wrapped his arms around the Dragon Slayer and tried to pull him away.

"Natsu don't! This is her decision" Simon sobbed out. Erza watched them with a sad smile as her body begun to sink deeper into the Lacrima.

With on last smile she closes her eyes and leans into the current which dragged her deeper. "Goodbye everyone. This...is the end" she whispered.

"To hell it is!" echoed a loud voice. Erza opened her eyes and saw something glow. A golden glow was getting brighter and brighter until it started to die down. What she saw shocked her to the core.

It was Naruto.

"Naruto? Why is he in the Lacrima with me?" she thought with worry spreading across her face. If he is in here as well then he will die along with her. She didn't want his death on her conscious. Not after what she did to him. Naruto swam towards Erza with great difficulty as he could feel the Lacrima trying to absorb him. Erza's eyes widened when Naruto grabbed hold of her arm. "H-He isn't go-" but it was too late. Naruto held onto Erza tightly and used his fire to propel them towards the exit. Erza tried to fight back and tell him to leave her behind but he wouldn't.

"Stop this please! I can only stop the tower from killing everyone if I sacrifice myself to the tower. Don't do this?" she roared in her mind.

As they got closer to the exit, Naruto brought Erza's ear to his mouth and whispered a few words to her which made her gasp and tear up. With the remainer of his strength, Naruto threw Erza out of the Lacrima and into the arms of awaiting Simon and Natsu.

"Erza? Your alive! Where's Naruto?" Natsu asked waiting for Naruto to come out of the Lacrima as well.

He never did.

"We got to go now!" Simon shouted running with Erza in his arms. Erza heard Simon's words and tried to fight back against his hold.

"Stop it Simon. We have to go back for him!" she pleaded but Simon didn't listen.

"This is what he wanted. He said to run the second you escaped from the Lacrima." Hearing those words made Erza squirm even more but Simon was relentless.

Following behind them is Natsu who was openly crying to the loss of Naruto. He wanted to go in and drag the blonde out but Naruto gave him a order to do no such thing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Natsu chanted in his head.

( Outside of Tower of Heaven )

Everyone was now in the rowboat and sailing back to the mainland, hoping to escape from the blast radius of the Tower of Heaven.

"Stop this boat! We can't let darling do this! Juvia must save him!" roared Juvia trying to fight back against the hold of Shõ and Wally.

"Calm down little daisy. If you went to get him then his sacrifice would be in vain" said Wally trying to calm the woman down but it seemed to anger her more then anything. Erza was fighting as well but she was too weak to try anything physical so instead she shouted and cursed at Simon for not trying to save Naruto.

Milliana, Happy, Simon and Grey looked down at the floor in sadness knowing that Naruto was long gone. Lucy was actually crying for the lost of Naruto. She hasn't known him for too long but she knew he was a nice guy.

"Please don't die! We haven't even finished off our first date yet!" cried Juvia.

( Inside the Tower of Heaven )

"So this is how it ends. Giving up my life for someone who made it a complete hell. Tch, seems like my little crush isn't dead yet" thought Naruto annoyingly before wincing as the Lacrima continued to absorb his being. The longer he stays in the Lacrima, Naruto could feel his power draining away fast. Won't be long till his entire body is eaten away and absorbed into the tower.

"Goodbye Cecil. Looks like I won't be able to achieve my dream after all. Mom, Dad, if your listening then I hope that you guys are proud of me on making into the Wizard Saints. I'll be seeing you guys soon."

Everything then went dark for Naruto.

( Outside of the Tower of Heaven )

"Look at that!" shouted Wally pointing at the beam of Magic Power which was shootig up into the air.

"What's going on? Why isn't it exploding?" asked Shõ confused.

"It's Naruto" Simon simply said.

"Naruto? What do you mean?" Grey asked, not understanding what he meant by that. Simon looked up sadly and explained how Naruto sacrificed himself to the Tower of Heaven and has most likely used the moment of absorption to control the tower and concentrated all the Magic Power into one point.

"So..he saved us from death" said Milliana with tears down her eyes. She may have never met the man but he now has all of her respect and gratitude for saving all their lives.

Natsu ignored his motion sickness and instead cries for his fallen comrade. Naruto may have left Fairy Tail but to Natsu he will always be a member of the Guild. "Naruto...I'm sorry. I've wanted to say that for so long but now...now I just want to say sorry and hope that you can hear me."

Happy has tears if his own but held strong as he wants to help Natsu overcome this loss.

When the Tower of Heaven was empty of Magic Power, it started to sink into the water much to Juvia and Erza's horror. Both female Wizards watch horror as the last hope of bringing Naruto home sinks away.

Erza could still hear Naruto's last words echoing in her mind.

"You must live on."

"NAAARRRUUUTTTOOO!"

Page 16 of 16


End file.
